Project: CPIS Season One
by Glowworm666
Summary: Calvin, Kira, and their tigers have been chosen as new recruits in the mysterious CPIS, a team of specialists who deal in the criminal, paranormal, and everything in between. Misc. pairings, First season
1. Pilot Episode, Part 1

**GW: **Hello. This is probably my first orignal series ever, inspired by a few shows out there. I'd like to present to you all the first part of the pilot episode of Project:CPIS!

**Official Disclaimer: **I own only my OCs and nothing else. Flames will be extinguished. Enjoy!

* * *

**Pilot Episode, Part 1**

ToonCity; the city of toons and anyone else when the authors of FF put themselves, OCs, or non-toon people in their stories.

Somewhere in the park, two kids are swinging on the swings and minding their own business along with two tigers. The first was a 12-year old boy with spiky blond hair and wearing a red and black striped shirt, black pants, and red, black, and white sneakers. His name was Calvin, a boy genius, or so he said.

With him were an orange tiger with black stripes, a white belly and paws, and tufts of white fur sticking out in his ears. This was Hobbes, Calvin's tiger and buddy.

The second kid was a girl the same age as Calvin with short black hair and wearing a T-shirt that had an angry girl on it that read in red letters, 'You Should See Me When the Meds ARE Working,' and a black rubber bracelet that read in white letters 'All Is Not As it Seems.' Her name was Kira, another of Calvin's friends when she's in a good or so-so mood, then rivals when in a bad one.

With her was a white tigress with black stripes and pink inside her ears. This was Feral, Kira's tiger and buddy.

"I can't believe its Sunday already," Calvin sighed in remorse as Kira looked at him and deadpanned, "Doofus. It's summer, it doesn't matter if it's Sunday or not."

Calvin glared at her, spitting, "I knew that! I…I was just saying if it was a school year Sunday, then I'd be depressed."

"Right," Hobbes said slyly as he whispered to Feral, "He had no idea," making her giggle.

"As I was saying, Moe still finds ways to annoy me. Yesterday, he pushed me in the mud and called me 'Twinkie,'" Calvin griped.

"Let's go pelt the jerk with water balloons," Kira shrugged as the kids hopped off the swings. "Or pelt his house with eggs. Or feed him to Hobbes and Feral. Take your pick."

"I wouldn't prefer the latter, thank you," Feral gagged. "Bullies taste like gym socks and are high in calories."

Calvin rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Great ideas, Kira. Maybe after that, we can go dig our graves or write our wills. Moe will just get revenge and cause us misery."

"Cal, life isn't about getting pushed around by some dumb ol' gorilla," Kira explained. "It's about kicking the dumb ol' gorilla's ass to the curb if he so much as casts an evil eye at us!"

"For a girl, your behavior is appalling," Calvin said to her. "Well, your bathing habits are appalling, too, but I put up with it," Hobbes joked, getting a sneer from Calvin.

"Whatever, Calvin the Pansy. Let's go home and watch TV," Kira said. Just as the kids were taking off, screams could be heard from town.

"What the heck's going on!?" Calvin asked. "I dunno know, but let's check it out," Kira said as the four headed to downtown ToonCity.

They gasped as Feral shouted, "Holy tuna!"

For wrecking havoc in ToonCity, was a monster the size of a small cottage. It had the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a serpent. Its eyes glowed an angry red as it roared, causing people to flee.

"The Chimera from Greek legend," Kira breathed in amazement.

"If it's a legend, why's it attacking the city!?" Calvin shouted in panic.

As the Chimera kept ruining the city, a man named Homer Simpson ran by, screaming, "Ahh! Call the police, call the army, call the Powerpuff Girls!" He then ran into a lamppost, groaning, "D'oh," before being knocked out. Nelson laughed at the dumb man in his trademark laugh before running off.

The Chimera then spotted Calvin, Kira, Feral, and Hobbes and ran at them. Too scared to run, they screamed in panic, ready for the end…

When the pain didn't come, the four looked up to see the monster getting attacked by a swarm of bugs. It backed up when a large white van arrived and four kids got out of the car while a young man jumped off the hood of the vehicle, wielding a sword.

The first was a boy about 12 with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, freckles, big ears, and wearing a black shirt, torn black jeans, boots, spiked wrist cuffs, and wearing a pair of sunglasses on his head. In his hand was a black key-shaped weapon.

The second was a girl older than the first boy with medium-length brown hair with blond streaks, violet eyes, and wearing a black tee with a heart on it, green cargo pants, red and black arm wraps, black fingerless gloves, red and black boots, and a black heart-shaped necklace. In her hand was a scythe-like weapon shaped a bit like a key with a heart keychain at the end.

The third was a boy with reddish-brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes covered by glasses, and wearing a grey plaid suit, shoes, a red tie, and a purple cloak over it. In his hand was a large stick that curled at the end and was wrapped in cloth.

The fourth was a girl with chocolate brown eyes, semi-long brown hair, and wearing a pink tank top, light blue bellbottoms, brown boots, red gloves, and a red bandanna that covered her brown rabbit ears poorly and a rabbit tail that was sticking out.

The one on the van was the oldest with very long black hair in a ponytail, grey eyes, and wearing a long cloak under a short grey jacket, and black boots.

"The heck are those guys?" Hobbes asked as the freckled boy shouted, "The Criminal and Paranormal Investigation Squad is gonna bring you down, monster!"

As Calvin, Kira, and the tigers watched as the freckled boy shot dark blasts of energy at the monster and injured it while the boy with the large stick fired a blast of wind, pushing the monster back.

The Chimera shook off the attacks as it tried snapping at the kids, who dodged the attacks. Even though there was five against one, they were still out-matched.

Watching, Calvin said, "We can't let those guys get killed! Not after the freckled kid made such a cool one-liner!"

"Then what should we do?" Kira asked. Calvin thought, then snapped his fingers when he spotted a rope lying nearby. "Are you with me, no matter how crazy this plan is?"

Kira looked at the tigers, then they all nodded. Calvin grinned as he grabbed the rope and said, "Here's the plan."

Meanwhile, the five were fighting as best as they could as the Chimera knocked down the rabbit girl and stick boy with a sweeping paw. "Hal, this is too much! We need back-up," the brown haired girl with blond streaks shouted at the freckled boy, known as Hal Hanson.

He clenched his teeth and decided what to do when Calvin came up to him and ordered, "Run away."

Hal looked at Calvin and said, "Get outta here, blondie! Can't you see this isn't safe?"

"Trust me, run away and have the Chimera chase you," Calvin ordered. Hal hesitated, then nodded as he ran to his four comrades.

"Hero, change of plans; run!" he said as he took off running. The blond-streaked girl, known as Hal's older sister Hero, and her comrades looked surprised. "Hal, wait up!" the long-haired teen shouted as the four ran after him.

The Chimera gave chase to the five, only for it to trip on the rope that Calvin, Kira, and the tigers pulled out. It fell flat on it's face, getting knocked out cold and making a mini earthquake when it fell to the ground.

With the monster knocked out, Hal, Hero, their comrades, and citizens of ToonCity came out of hiding and saw the monster on the ground.

"Uh, Hal; maybe you should pull out that Wu before Grumpy here wakes up," the rabbit girl said nervously. Hal nodded as he pulled out a pair of chopsticks and shouted, "Changing Chopsticks," and shrunk the Chimera to the size of a pinky finger.

The boy with the stick ran to the defeated menace, placed the Chimera in a glass jar, and held it up. "Monster secured!"

"Nice work, everyone," Hal said as people either clapped or walked off. When the crowd dispersed, Hal walked up to the four true heroes and said, "That was a pretty cool plan back there."

"I know, we are geniuses," Calvin gloated, making his friends groan in annoyance.

Hal laughed and said, "The name's Hal Hanson. This is my sis Hero, and my teammates Negi Springfield, Yu Kanda, and Rebecca Bellstone."

"Nice to meet you," Hero and the boy with the stick, now known as Negi, greeted as the rabbit girl smiled, "Call me Bunnie, please." Kanda, the teen, just nodded coldly.

"We work for the organization CPIS, which stands for Criminal and Paranormal Investigation Squad," Hal explained. "We stop criminals, protect the citizens of ToonCity, help magical and weird creatures, detain strange and malicious monsters for experimentation. That sort of thing, yadda, yadda."

"Cool," Calvin and Kira said in awe. Hal smirked as he pulled out a card, "We're looking for some recruits and you four have the right stuff." Handing the card to Calvin, he said, "Come by if you're interested."

He then got in the van as his friends also got in and drove away.

"…What do you say, Calvin?" Kira smirked at her pal as he looked at the card. It had the business' name, 'Project: CPIS,' on it with a number and an address.

He grinned and said, "I say let's check it out tomorrow morning first thing!"

* * *

**Calvin: **Alright, we're gonna go join CPIS!

**Hobbes: **Things'll just turn out bad.

**GW: **Anyway, read, review, and suggest 'til next time, and keep a look out for my future stories please.


	2. Pilot Episode, Part 2

**GW: **Calvin, Kira, Hobbes, and Feral have arrived at CPIS HQ. What does Hal have planned for them?

**Hal: **You'll see...you will all see!

**Hobbes: **We're dead.

* * *

**Pilot Episode, Part 2**

Soon enough, the next day came. ToonCity officials had pretty much fixed up the damage caused by the Chimera as Calvin, Kira, Hobbes, and Feral walked through town, trying to find CPIS headquarters.

"Geez, for a super-important mission agency, you'd think they'd be easy to find," Calvin said as they kept walking with Kira holding the business card. The address read '1313 Watterson Lane.'

"Maybe they prefer privacy," Feral shrugged as Hobbes said, "Or, get this; maybe that freckled kid is messing with us and that address is fake."

"Ha! I'm a great judge of character and that freckled boy named Hal seems like a fine character to me," Calvin said indignantly.

"Oh, yeah. Like you're the character expert, Mr. Throw-Water-Balloons-at-People," Hobbes said sarcastically.

Calvin got ready to punch the tiger as he growled, "Wanna see if there's a cat heaven, tuna breath?"

"Would you shut up?" Kira snapped as she stopped walking. "We're here."

Calvin, Hobbes, and Feral stopped and looked at the building Kira was looking at.

It wasn't all that impressive, though it was big. It looked like a giant two-story warehouse than a headquarters of a secret agency. By the door a plaque read 'Project: CPIS. Yes, we're in.'

"Well, I'll be. There really is a Watterson Lane," Feral said as she noted the sign that read 'Watterson Lane.' "I wonder why that sounds so familiar?"

"Whatever. Come on, let's go in!" Calvin said excitedly. The four reached the door as Hobbes knocked on the door

"Why the heck are you knocking? Let's just go in!" Calvin said as a girl with short light purple hair that was tied in a yellow ribbon, dark blue eyes, and wearing a red and white seifuku outfit opened the door.

"Um, hello there. Can I help you?" the girl asked. "Hey, Tsukasa! Is that the delivery guy with my new game?" a voice asked as three more girls joined the girl known as Tsukasa.

The one who spoke was a girl with long blue hair, green eyes, and a beauty mark by her left eye. The second girl looked a bit like Tsukasa with longer purple hair tied in dark violet ribbons and the same eye color as Tsukasa. The third girl had long pink hair and light violet eyes with glasses. All three of these girls wore the red and white seifuku uniforms Tsukasa wore.

"Hi, we're the kids that stopped the Chimera yesterday," Kira said.

The girls just looked oddly at them. Feral cleared her throat and held up the business card, saying, "Hal gave us this card and told us to stop by if we were interested in becoming recruits."

"Which we are!" Calvin added. The long purple-haired girl said in realization, "Oh, that's right! Hal did mention you guys."

"Please come in," the pink-haired girl said politely as the four came in. "My name is Miyuki Takara."

"I'm Kagami Hiiragi and this is my younger twin Tsukasa," the long purple haired girl, Kagami, said as Tsukasa waved shyly.

"And I'm Konata Izumi. I wanted my game, but you're here instead," the blue-haired girl, Konata, griped as she ate a chocolate-filled croissant.

"What's your part in CPIS?" Kira asked as she and her friends looked around. Just because the outside looked plain, it didn't mean that the inside wasn't interesting. The inside looked a bit like a foyer or a hotel entrance, with the walls and floor decorated nicely, and there was an elevator by what originally was an emergency staircase.

"We're technically the information gatherers," Kagami explained. "We find out if there's a case in ToonCity or someplace that needs CPIS' assistance."

"Cool. How'd you guys decorate the inside of this warehouse?" Feral asked in awe. "It looks awesome!"

"Why, thank you," a polite voice said. "We did it through hard work, tears, and lots of-"

"Sockhat, get a filter for your brain," a voice said rudely. Three boys walked to the group. One was a tall boy with short hair, a blissfully stupid smile, and wearing a green jacket, a red and white shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. The polite boy wore a black hat that showed three hairs from the back and a red shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and shoes. The last boy was short with three long hairs and wearing a yellow T-shirt with a red stripe, blue jeans with a chain, and sneakers.

"So, these the new recruits?" the short boy asked. "Hello, my name is Ed, and I love chickens," the tall boy, known as Ed, said blankly.

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy; these are the ones who saved the day yesterday afternoon…what are your name's again?" Konata asked.

"I'm Calvin, Boy Wonder! And these are Kira, Hobbes, and Feral," Calvin gloated as the three aforementioned just waved.

"Nice meeting ya'! Say, how about givin' me a quarter to pay off your membership fees?" the short boy, Eddy, said slyly.

"Eddy! Don't try to scam them!" the last boy, Edd or Double D, snapped. "Nice meeting you. See you around."

Eddy grumbled as Ed picked up his friends and ran off, screaming, "I'm like a train! Choo-choo!"

"What's with the Peanut Gallery?" Hobbes asked. "They're the equipment specialists, believe it or not," Tsukasa smiled. "We better get Hal now. Wait here, please," Miyuki told the four as she and her friends left to find Hal.

"Hal must be the leader here," Hobbes confirmed as Calvin said impatiently, "When's freckles gonna come and greet us!?"

"Guys, do you think we have to go through rigorous training of any kind?" Kira asked.

"Probably n-AHHHH!" Calvin was cut off as he and his three friends were thrown into a hole that appeared under them.

As they fell, Hobbes groaned, "I should've seen that coming! It's too stereotypical, what with the hard to find HQ and awesome-looking inside! And now we're falling to who-knows-where!"

"Stupid wolf-girl!" Kira broke the fourth wall. "If you can hear me, evil authoress, you're dead!" The wolf-girl authoress known as Glowworm666 just laughed to herself.

Soon enough, the four landed in a wide arena that had many spots to hide. "Sorry to do this to you all," said a voice that sounded like Hal's coming from an intercom. "But I need to see how you prove yourselves worthy of joining the agency."

"We proved ourselves yesterday!" Calvin shouted. "You said so yourself."

"Yeah, but I have to see more. Sure, you've got good wits. But how strong are you, both physically and mentally, when you're going against some of the scariest things before your eyes? What happens if you freeze up when you're face-to-face with a dangerous criminal or a blood-thirsty Predacite? I wouldn't know if you were chickens or not."

"So, what are you going to test us with?" Kira asked. Then Hal appeared in front of them with a maniacal look on his face and his Keyblade out. "Oh, just this. Heartless, arise!"

With a swish of his Keyblade, Neoshadow Heartless, Air Pirates, and Shadow Heartless appeared as the new recruits looked frightened.

"Your objective is easy; defeat all the Heartless I summoned and find me in this arena. You can take as long as you want, but if you want to stop before you complete your mission, you're through. See ya'!" Hal said cheerfully before he ran off.

Then the Heartless pounced at the four. "Run!" Hobbes shouted as the four took off in several directions as the Heartless spread out after them.

Hal, sitting in a tree, smirked. "The trial has begun."

* * *

"This is crazy! This is crazy! THIS IS CRAZY!" Calvin screamed as the Shadow Heartless followed him feverishly.

Calvin ducked behind a wall as the Heartless ran past. He sighed in relief, but yelped and took off when the Shadows spotted him and gave chase.

'Come on, Cal! You're a boy genius! Figure something out,' Calvin thought. Then he skidded to a halt as he said, "I've got it!"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his Transmogrifier Gun and blasted a stick laying nearby into a replica of the Keyblade, except it was blue and red with a tiger for the keychain.

"Come and get some from…Calvin, wielder of the Keyblade!" Calvin shouted as he swiped at the Shadows, barely missing their sharp claws as he destroyed them.

When all the Shadows disappeared, Calvin sighed a bit as he gripped the Keyblade, his new weapon for now, tighter. "Thank goodness I had the Transmogrifier Gun on me. Now to find the others…and Hal," he added the last name in determination as he dashed off.

* * *

Kira was doing her best not to scream in terror as Neoshadows followed her through the dense labyrinth.

'Cripes! I'll be Heartless meat for sure!' Kira thought. 'Oh, what should I do?!'

Kira then stopped as she was cornered by the Neoshadows. She gulped, then she remembered what was in her pocket. She pulled out a slingshot she kept in her back pocket and a few stones.

The four Neoshadows were confused as Kira narrated in a dramatic voice, "Surrounded by the evil Shadowneos of Planet Mock 12, Spacegirl Nova readied her Nuclear-Powered Gunray."

The Neoshadows sweat-dropped as she pulled back her slingshot, which was now a gun-like object. They jumped at her but, one by one, she took them all down with her now transformed gunray.

The Neoshadows were gone as Kira nodded in satisfaction. She tossed her weapon in the air for a second as she laughed, "I should attack that Derkins nerd sometime with my gunray. Now, onto the next mission." And then, the gunray-wielding girl darted off as fast as she could.

* * *

"AHHHH! I want my mommy! I want my tuna!" Hobbes yowled in fear as he ran beside Feral while Air Pirates followed them.

"We can't give up yet, Hobbes! Calvin and Kira will never let us live it down if we chicken out," Feral told her companion as she turned and faced the Heartless with a snarl on her face.

"Feral, we're running that way. Why are you stopping?" Hobbes said urgently.

Feral pounced and attacked the Air Pirates with her sharp claws and teeth, telling her friend, "You always say tigers are brave, noble animals who stand up to the fiercest of creatures. But all you've proved to me is that you're a big, fat kittypet who snacks on tuna all day."

That insult made Hobbes pause as he said in a dangerous quiet voice, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me. A lazy, frightened kittypet," Feral snickered as she kicked an Air Pirate away. "If you're so brave, face these dumb Heartless."

Hobbes roared as he attacked the last two Air Pirates, tearing them to oblivion.

He breathed heavily as Feral smirked at him and, after strolling up to him, she gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Now that's the brave, noble tiger I heard so much about."

Hobbes chuckled shyly as he blushed a bit on his cheeks. Then, two young voices called happily, "We did it! We did it!"

The tigers turned to see Calvin and Kira run out to them and cheer, "We kicked Heartless butt!"

"Good, because we did as well," Hobbes said proudly. "Cool weapons," Feral added as she noted Calvin and Kira's weapons they made.

"Now, time to find Hal," Calvin said bravely.

"Actually, I'm right here," Hal's voice said. The recruits turned to see the boy himself with a glowing black Keyblade out. With him was his sister with her Keyblade out and with them was an animal. The animal was a large orangey-red fox-demon with five long tails that had white-tipped ends, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth that was curled into a sneer.

"Hello," Hal said as Hero slightly bowed. "Nice job taking out my Heartless. But now, you have to deal with me, my sister, and her pet, Roberta the kitsune."

"Calvin…" Kira gulped as the kitsune called Roberta came forward a bit. "We're ready for you guys," Calvin said in determination as he and his friends got ready to fight.

Hal smirked. "Okay," he shrugged as he came at Calvin and soon the boy boys were fighting with their Keyblades.

Hero swiped dangerously close at Kira's head. 'Is this the same girl I saw yesterday?' Kira thought as Hero, with an almost blank and psychotic look in her eyes, pushed the young girl further back. Kira knew her 'gunray' wasn't enough as she pulled out another weapon; it was a small wooden dagger she crafted a few weeks ago.

"The brave female warrior pulled out her trusty, strong dagger and attacked her enemy fiercely," Kira narrated as her wooden dagger turned into an actual weapon as she reflected Hero's blows.

Meanwhile, Feral and Hobbes were taking on Roberta, which was harder for them, since the fox-demon was quick on her feet and fierce.

"I don't understand," Feral asked Roberta as she side-stepped a snap of the fox's jaws. "You're demon, so don't you have powers?"

Roberta stopped and looked ashamed. "I used to, but they were all taken away from me by _humans_," she said 'humans' with an angry hiss.

"It looks like you hate humans, but your friends with Hero," Hobbes said puzzled while he slashed a small mark on Roberta's cheek.

"She took care of me since she was a little girl," Roberta said softly, then she pounced at Feral, catching the white tiger off guard. "Sorry, this is just business."

Before the kitsune could tear into Feral's throat, she was grabbed and pulled away by Hobbes. Clutched her five tails in his jaws, he flung Roberta to the other side of the room, knocking the fox out.

"Hobbes…thank you," Feral said as he helped her up. "Anything for you, mi amore!" Hobbes said lovingly, getting bonked on the head by a chuckling Feral.

Then, Roberta disappeared as Hero paused from fighting. "Your friends beat Roberta. Impressive," Hero said to Kira.

"Where'd she go?" Kira asked in confusion. "And she wasn't as strong as fox-demons could be."

"Roberta doesn't have powers. They were all taken away from her by humans before she came to me. She's inside me now, resting up," Hero said, touching her heart. Hero then sliced at Kira, who jumped back.

"You're pretty good at fighting," Kira commented. "Where did you learn?"

"Friends," the teen said simply as she kicked Kira's legs and knocked the girl down. "Cheater!" Kira shouted as Hero got ready to plunge her Keyblade down.

"Hmm. Don't trust someone you don't know that well," Hero said. But she found she couldn't bring it down. She shook her head and backed away in fear. 'No…not again…' the teen thought.

Kira took the advantage as she kicked the teen in the stomach and used the hilt of her dagger to conk Hero on the head.

As the teen went down, she said to Kira before passing out with a small smirk, "Nice move…cheater."

Kira smirked as the tigers joined her. "The boys must've taken their battle somewhere else," Hobbes said when he didn't see Calvin or Hal in sight.

"Let's look for them," Kira ordered as the three took off.

Meanwhile, Calvin had chased Hal deep into the arena so he could fight the leader of the CPIS without interruptions. Even though Calvin was keeping his own, Hal was no slacker.

"Not bad…for a kid," Hal laughed as he swiped the still glowing black Keyblade at the boy.

"Hey, I'm 12 years old!" Calvin argued, trying to land a hit on Hal, which was hard since the freckled boy moved quick.

"Funny. So am I," Hal grinned as he shot a blast of dark energy at the 'boy genius.' Calvin yelped as he did a barrel roll and ran off with Hal following close behind.

The blond kid ducked behind a rock and, whipping out his Transmogrifier Gun, he cloned himself.

"Hi, I'm Calvin," Calvin Clone said cheerfully. "Shh," Calvin hissed to his clone. "Listen, follow my plan…"

"Oh, runt!" Hal called as he got closer to the boulder Calvin was behind. Suddenly, Calvin walked out and waved to Hal. "Pretty brave to come out without a weapon, kid," Hal smirked as he hit Calvin with an energy blast.

However, the blast made Calvin evaporate as Hal was confused. "For justice and truth, I am **Stupendous Man**!" Calvin, in his Stupendous Man attire, kicked Hal in the back hard, knocking the freckled boy down. Unfortunately for the OC, his head also hit the rock.

Weakened by the blow, Calvin got out his Keyblade and hit Hal on the back with it, with Hal going "Ow" everytime a blow landed on him.

"Er, Calvin; you can stop now," Kira said as she and the tigers joined their hyped-up friend.

"Who is Calvin? I'm **Stupen-**!" Calvin was cut off when Kira grabbed his weapon and conked him on the head before she ripped his mask off. "More like 'Stupid Man,'" Kira deadpanned as Calvin also took off the cape.

Hal, with a bit of blood on his forehead and probably some bruises on his back, got up and chuckled meekly, "Well, I'm impressed."

"Me too," Hero smiled as she walked towards her brother, a slight bump on her head and a bit pale. "You guys pass in my opinion."

"Hey! I'm the leader, I make that decision!" Hal snapped at his sister, who retorted, "But I'm 2nd-in command. I also have a say."

"Fine; we both agree that Calvin, Kira, Hobbes, and Feral are in the agency," Hal nodded.

The four newbies smiled. "Really!?" Calvin shouted.

"Yep," Hal nodded as he shook their hands. "Welcome to CPIS."

Then, they all fell into a hole again with the newest members screaming the whole way.

Finally, they were all back in the lobby again where Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were waiting.

"But…how are we back here again?" Hobbes said, perplexed. "We went down, for tuna's sake!"

"Hobbes, just don't question anything. It is what it is," Feral sighed. "Well put, Feral," Hal said absently. "Now, Konata, the Hiiragi twins, and Miyuki will introduce you to your new teammates and show you around the building."

"We're not the same people!" Kagami snapped at Hal, but he was walking away. "Again, thanks for joining," he waved as he left.

"Nice work, by the way," Hero smiled a bit sadly to Kira before she followed her brother.

This disturbed Kira. Ever since Hero faltered attacking her, Kira was curious what happened to the teen. Maybe something happened to her in the past…

"Earth to Kira! We're going," Hobbes called to the girl as the four schoolgirls were already leading the tour. Kira snapped back to reality as she caught up with her friends.

* * *

**New Recruits:** Woo-hoo!

**GW**: Glad to see you guys are happy. This chapter is pretty long, so please show yourappreciation by reading, reviewing, and suggesting. Thanks


	3. Pilot Episode, The Final Part

**GW: **Here's the final part of the pilot episode, where all the members are introduced and the recruits get their first mission. Enjoy! BTW, I'd like to thank Warlord-Xana for recommending the Komui part. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, so you have been warned...

* * *

**Pilot Episode, Final Part**

"So, Hal found this abandoned warehouse along with his older sister, and they cleaned it up with some of our help. Soon, we had recruits join," Tsukasa explained the history of the agency. The 6 kids and two animals strolled through one of many hallways, passing by closed doors on their tour.

"And, ta-da; we've been kinda keeping this organization undercover except to world leaders, like ToonCity's mayor," Konata added. "So, that's the reason why you've probably never heard of us."

"Cool. A secret agency," Calvin said. Kira frowned and asked, "Do you know a lot about the Hanson's?"

The Lucky Star girls stopped as Miyuki replied, "Well, they got their Keyblades at an early age, they were born in Traverse Town to Ajax and Ariella who are two potion sellers, and a few years later after getting their Keyblades, they were supposedly trained under King Mickey. That's all we really know about them."

"What about Hero?" Kira asked uneasily. "Kira, why are you asking such weird questions today?" Feral asked her friend.

"Yeah, stop being-" Calvin was about to say when Kagami said solemnly, "You want to know why she couldn't attack you today, right?"

Kira looked surprised for a moment, then nodded. Kagami sighed, "Like the rest of the recruits here, no one knows fully about the Hanson's pasts except themselves, and they prefer to keep it that way, especially Hero. All we know is that she had a horrible experience at a boarding school that rendered her afraid when she had to attack someone in a defensive position, like you today."

"That's mysterious," Hobbes pondered. "Just try not to ask them much about their lives, please. They're pretty sensitive about it," Miyuki said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry; I think my curiosity has been satisfied enough," Kira nodded along with the rest of her friends, though she was still slightly interested.

"Good," Tsukasa smiled when Negi, twelve girls, and an animal came towards the group. The first girl had orangey-red hair in pigtails held by bells, a blue eyes and a green one. The second girl had straight dark brown hair and maroon eyes. The third girl had black hair wrapped in a side ponytail and dark brown eyes.

The fourth girl had long purple hair wrapped into two braids in the back and in the front with a cowlick sticking up and bored violet eyes. The fifth girl had short light purple hair that covered her eyes and an ahoge that stuck up. The sixth girl had tanned skin, blond hair wrapped in two pigtails with black wraps, and black eyes.

The seventh girl had a serious face, rusty red hair tied in a red ribbon, and the same colored eyes hidden by glasses. The eighth girl was the tallest, had her eyes closed, short sandy blond hair with two strands in the front and a cowlick, and a small smile. The ninth girl had steel grey eyes, long pale red hair kept in a spiky ponytail with two purple clips in the front, and a camera around her neck.

The tenth girl had dark red eyes and short pink hair with two small strands tied in red ribbons. The eleventh girl had green eyes and long blond hair. The last girl was a pale ghost who was floating in mid-air with straight white hair and red eyes. All the girls wore a red vest over a white shirt with a red ribbon tied to the front, a matching skirt, long socks, and brown or black shoes. The ghost girl, however, was wearing a white top with a green ribbon, a blue skirt, white socks, and brown shoes.

On Negi's shoulder was a white ermine with a long tail. "Hey, you're that Negi guy I saw the other day," Calvin pointed out.

"Yep," Negi smiled. "I heard you beat Hero and Hal. Nice work, and welcome to the agency. Like I said, I'm Negi Springfield. This is my familiar, Chamo."

"Yo," the ermine, Chamo, greeted as he took a drag of his cigar. "And these are my friends, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Fei Ku, Chisame, Kaede, Kazumi, Makie, Ayaka, and Sayo. We're all the magic specialists."

"Hey," the girls greeted. "Whoa…babe alert," Hobbes said as Feral gave him a good slap to the head.

"Talking tigers and little brats…this place gets weirder everyday," Chisame groaned as Fei Ku said to her brightly, "Hey, liven up a bit, Chisame!"

"Hope you do well here," Asuna said as the gang nodded one last time before the Lucky Star girls took the newest recruits away.

"So, those cuties, rat, and boy are in the magical field?" Hobbes asked. "Yep," Konata replied. "Negi's a wizard and the girls are his partners. The ermine, Chamo, is his familiar."

"Cool," Calvin said as the tour group entered a room where the Eds were seen looking at some equipment for Kanda and four other people. The first was a little Hawaiian girl with long raven hair, large eyes, and wearing a red muumuu with white flowers and brown sandals. Next to her was a koala-like creature with dark blue outer fur and a light blue belly, black claws, and large black eyes and bat-like ears.

Besides Kanda was a 15-year old boy with white hair, grey eyes with a scar going down his left eyes, a deformed left hand with a cross engraved in the palm, and wearing an outfit similar to Kanda's.

The fourth was a girl the white-haired boy's age with long green hair wrapped in two pigtails, green eyes, and wearing the same outfit as Kanda and the other boy's.

"Hey, Ed, Edd, and Eddy," Kagami greeted as the group looked up to see the group.

Edd smiled at the recruits and said, "I'm pleased to see you've joined the CPIS."

"Blah-blah, Sockhat!" Eddy said. "It's obvious they came in here to get some new weapons."

"Soup, please!" Ed laughed as he stuck a blaster in his mouth. "Ed, be careful," the Hawaiian girl told the lummox firmly.

"Calvin, Kira, Hobbes, and Feral; the little girl is Lilo Pelekai and that's her alien dog, Stitch aka Experiment 626," Miyuki introduced.

"Really! An alien!?" Calvin and Kira said in excitement as Lilo said, "Nice to meet you." Stitch waved and said, "Hi."

"Let me guess; you two are the alien specialists?" Hobbes guessed. "Yep, we deal with the paranormal ET's that come here," Stitch affirmed.

"And you guys are…?" Feral asked Kanda and his companions. "Oh, we're the spiritualists. I'm Allen Walker," the white-haired boy known as Allen Walker introduced politely.

"I'm Lenalee Lee," the girl named Lenalee smiled. "And this is Yu Kanda. We work here as the spiritualists who exorcise evil spirits, such as Akuma."

"Akuma?" Hobbes asked. Kanda nodded, "Spirits that are our enemy, the Millenium Earl, tricked and created into monsters. We also exorcise unhappy or vengeful ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Feral gulped as the three others looked amazed. "Hope we have weapons."

"We'll come get weapons for you four later," Tsukasa smiled. "Let's finish the tour. Oh, by the way, this is the storage room, where we keep weapons, objects of interest, etc."

"Pretty large storage room," Calvin said as he and his comrades sweat-dropped at how big the storage room was, with boxes and weapons and all that.

"See ya' later, guys," Lilo waved as the tour group left.

* * *

A little later, the tour group entered a workshop where tools and automail littered the place as Bunnie was seen with four people. The first was a 16-year old boy with blond hair wrapped in a braid, golden eyes, and wearing a red jacket with an alchemist symbol on the back, a black shirt, matching pants, and boots. He also had an automail arm and leg.

The second was a nothing but a giant suit of armor with a pale purple loincloth around his waist.

The third was a girl of 16 with long blond hair, blue eyes, ear piercings, and wearing a white tank, a black skirt, a black jacket, and boots.

The last was a girl about the second boy's age with short copper brown hair, brownish-blue eyes, and wearing a blue T-shirt, a white scarf, a lavender skirt, knee-high white stockings, brown school-girl shoes, and a blue headband. She, like the first boy, had an automail arm and leg.

"Uh, I'm doing work right now, so-Hey, newbies!" Bunnie smiled as she saw the newest members. "Sorry, I hate it when people interrupt me when I'm working."

"Working?" Calvin asked. Bunnie nodded, "Yep. I'm the mechanic around here as well as the cryptid and chimera specialist." The blond girl cleared her throat as Bunnie added sheepishly, "Oh, um; actually, I'm an apprentice mechanic learning from the pro."

"Hey, I'm Winry," the blond girl, Winry, introduced friendly. "Bunnie and I help with Ed and Iris' automail."

"I take it your Ed and Iris?" Hobbes asked the oldest boy and girl. He nodded and smiled, "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"And I'm Iris Reinheart, the Braveheart Alchemist," the girl, Iris, added. The suit of armor said nicely, "I'm Alphonse, Ed's younger brother."

"But, he's smaller than you," Kira pointed out, making Edward scream, "**WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A RUNT, SHORTY!!?**"

"Anger management problems?" Calvin asked the Lucky Star girls, who sighed. "What's alchemy?" Feral asked, trying to calm the alchemist down.

Ed settled as he answered, "It's kinda like a mix of magic and science. To obtain something, something of equal value must be given. Let's say you have water. To make it into something else, you have to give up a property of equal value."

"Sounds complicated," Calvin face-palmed. "Not really," Al shrugged. "All I do is draw a transmutation circle and ta-da, alchemy."

"And Edward and I can create weapons with our automail or whatever," Iris said as Bunnie screwed a bolt into her friend's arm.

"They can just clap their hands together, they're that good," Winry smiled at Ed, who just shrugged while looking away nervously.

"How'd you lose you limbs anyway? And why is Al in a suit of armor?" Kira asked, making the Elric's, Bunnie, Winry, and Iris look uneasy. "Well, now THAT'S a complicated story…" Iris sighed. "Let's just say we lost our limbs trying to gain something back. And Al…well, he lost his entire body."

"Yeah," Al sighed as he removed his head to show nothing inside him but a red seal that looked like blood. This creeped the recruits out a bit. "Let's just save that story for another time." Al screwed his head back on.

The four recruits looked confused, but shrugged as Tsukasa said, "Come on; lets go into the other rooms."

The newbies nodded to the mechanics and alchemists as they left.

* * *

The LS girls were showing the kids and tigers the different rooms.

"Here's the kitchen," Konata said, showing the kids a nicely-sized kitchen.

"Dining room," Kagami said as they were in a large room with tables and chairs.

"The lounge," Miyuki smiled as Calvin and Kira bounced on the sofa.

"Bathrooms," Tsukasa showed a clean bathroom. "There's a few more around here as well."

"The arena," Konata showed the same place where the four just fought the Hanson's. "We use it for training and such."

"The information room," Kagami said, showing a medium-sized library. "We use this room to look up information.

Just then, six people got out of their chairs after talking quietly a bit and came towards the tour group. The first was a teenaged boy with short orange hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black robe with a sword strapped to his side.

The second was a teenaged girl with short black hair with a strand in the front, violet eyes, and wearing an outfit like the first boy's.

The third was a girl with straight orange hair, grey eyes, and wearing a purple top, a yellow skirt, and brown shoes.

The fourth was a tall boy with tanned skin, wavy dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and wearing a white t-shirt, red pants, and grey sneakers.

The fifth was a boy with short black hair, glasses, and wearing a white dramatic outfit with blue stripes.

The last was a yellow stuffed lion that was moving on its own.

"So, these are the newest members?" the glasses-wearing boy said, pushing his glasses up.

Miyuki nodded. "Yes. These are Calvin, Kira, Feral, and Hobbes. Guys, these are Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Chad, Uryu Ishida, and Kon."

"'Sup?" Chad and Ichigo greeted as Orihime smiled at the kids, and Rukia and Uryu nodded quietly.

"Hey," Kon said. "Welcome! By the way, what's your field?"

"Well, we're just in-training," Calvin said sheepishly. "They still need to learn the basics and try out some missions first," Kagami added.

"That's good," Orihime smiled. "We usually take over the cases involving Hollows, or spirits gone bad. We also deal in ghost cases with Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee as well."

"Again with the ghosts," Feral said nervously as the tour group nodded good-bye to the six and left.

"It's okay; most ghosts just want to settle piece on earth before moving on. They either want to say good-bye to loved ones or sometimes for darker reasons, such as getting back at their killer or those who did them wrong," Miyuki explained as the tour came to a door that had letters written in red paint: 'Komui's Lab.'

"Komui?" Feral asked as Miyuki opened the door. As they walked inside, the recruits were shocked as the LS girls were terrified. The room was a mad scientist's lab with creepy tools lining the walls. Inside was a young man with green hair, glasses, and wearing a white coat, black pants, and a beret. He was sleeping on his desk.

Sitting in a chair watching was a young girl with blond hair, violet eyes, a dull look on her face, and wearing a Gothic dress and boots. In her hand was a scary-looking doll.

"Hello. You must be the recruits," the girl said quietly. "Yes. Guys, this is Anju Maaka," Konata introduced.

"Don't forget Boogie-kun," Anju said as she held up the doll. "Uh, yes. Boogie-kun, too," Kagami said with a nervous smile.

"What's your department, Anju?" Kira asked. Anju replied, "I study cases that include vampires, werewolves, and stuff like that. I'm mostly the assistant of Komui Lee, Lenalee's older brother." The girl motioned to the sleeping man as the Lucky Star girls sighed.

They then did rock, paper, scissors with Miyuki losing. "Oh, well," the pink-haired girl sighed as she walked over to Komui and whispered in his ear, "Lenalee's getting married."

Suddenly, much to the kids and tigers' shock, Komui jumped up holding a knife and saying dramatically, "This suitor shall die by my hands!"

"Okay…" Calvin said in an unsure way as Komui settled down when he realized it wasn't really happening. The scientist noted the recruits as he said, "Oh, you must be the ones Hal talked about. I'm Komui, head of the Research and Development department here. I analyze the monsters the team brings back." The young man held up a carving knife and said sadistically, "I love my job." He turned to the LS girls, who were sweating nervously, and Anju, who looked bored, and said pleasantly, "Right, girls?"

"Sure," the high-schoolers gulped as Anju shrugged.

"Well, we have to go," Tsukasa said as she and her mates led the recruits out. "Bye-bye!" Komui waved as Anju stared at them.

* * *

Soon, the tour ended up back in the lobby.

"And here we are again," Tsukasa said happily. "There are other rooms that are mostly used for storage, interrogation, or for hide-and-seek," Konata added as Hero and Hal walked towards them.

"So, did you meet everyone and see the building?" Hal asked as his sister smiled. "Hope you can find everything here. I got lost here a few days ago when I was trying to find a bathroom. Survived on nothing but toothpaste and a Snicker's bar for 12 hours," Hero laughed.

The kids and tigers nodded as Kira asked, "When do we get our field?"

"That's what I asked them!" Kon shouted as he and the other members of the CPIS walked to the newbies. "Well, you four have to get used to the agency first and train. Then, we'll give you a field to work with," Rukia explained.

"Alright," Calvin shrugged. "I like being a pledge." "I get to be Flounder!" Kira shouted.

"Um, this isn't Delta House, sorry," Konoka said sheepishly as Setsuna face-palmed and groaned, "How do they even what Animal House is?"

"So, everyone welcomes you!" Hal smiled as he shook their hands and everyone clapped their hands at the new arrivals or just nodded. Suddenly, screams of terror were heard outside as destruction noises you'd hear were heard.

The phone on the front desk rang as Tsukasa answered, saying, "Hello, CPIS; how may I help you?"

Squawks of panic were heard on the other end as Tsukasa said, "Oh, Mayor Daffy; there's a monster wrecking the city again?"

Just then a car crashed into the CPIS wall and, as the driver, Peter Griffin, hopped out and ran off screaming, Yue deadpanned, "I'm taking that as a 'yes, a monster is indeed wrecking the city.'"

Tsukasa then nodded as she hung up. "It appears that one of the Chimera's siblings, the Hydra, has come to find its sibling."

"Well, I sent that Chimera-beastie to Komui for experimentation," Hal shrugged.

"Poor thing," Kanda shook his head. "That mad scientist probably cut him up and turned him into monster burgers by now."

"So, what do we do?" Nodoka said timidly. "What we do best, librarian-chan; we go kick some Hydra butt!" Ayaka said as the group ran outside and gasped at the very large five-headed purple monster with yellow eyes and sharp fangs. This must've been the Chimera's sibling, the Hydra.

"You were saying, class rep-san?" Kazumi said to Ayaka in annoyance.

"Newbies," Hal ordered to Calvin, Kira, and the tigers. He handed Calvin the Keyblade the boy used to defeat his new leader, and handed Kira a pair of light blue fans with a sharp edge, a long whip to Feral, and a battle axe to Hobbes. "Calvin, that Keyblade has five kinds of magic on it: fire, water, wind, earth, and metal, and it packs a mean punch. Kira, if you spin those fans you can glide through the air and when you slice something up with the razor-edge blade, it stays dead, which in this case are the Hydra's replaceable heads. Hobbes that battle axe can cut through dragon hide. And Feral, that whip will help you land some scars on the monster. And, don't forget your imaginations. We'll watch your progress from here."

The recruits were shocked at why Hal and their new comrades weren't going to help, but they nodded as they ran towards battle.

"Hal," Sayo said softly. "Don't you think it's mean to let the four newbies into a fierce battle already?"

Hal just shrugged. "Well, ghostie; they'll face challenges harder than this. So, I'm preparing them with this case."

"Still kinda heartless," Kaede said with a small shrug.

With the four recruits, Calvin shouted at the Hydra before it could smash a building, "Hey, ugly!" The Hydra glared at the four as Calvin said to his friends, "Follow my lead!" He then grabbed Feral as he ordered, "Feral, use the whip to propel me to the Hydra's heads while you and Hobbes distract it by attacking its body. Kira, fly up to the heads with me."

They nodded as Hobbes began swinging the battle axe at the Hydra's flesh while Feral used the whip to grab one of the five Hydra's heads and swung up there with Calvin holding on and Kira using the fans to glide to her friends.

Calvin grabbed onto the Hydra's head as Feral jumped down and whipped at the monster's flesh along with Hobbes as Kira joined her friend.

"What's the next phase of the plan?" she shouted as the Hydra tried shaking them off.

"It'll be hard to attack the heads if it can see you. So I'll blind it," Calvin said before he got in front of the Hydra's vision and shot a large blast of fire right into its eyes. Hanging on for dear life, the Hydra bucked and kicked, trying to knock the boy off when suddenly the first of the five heads was beheaded by the powerful slash of Kira's fans.

As the head fell to the ground, Double D said queasily, "Oh, my."

"Cool. Can I touch it?" Ed said, trying to touch the head. "No, Ed!" Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Fei Ku, Chisame, Kaede, Kazumi, Makie, Ayaka, and Sayo scolded.

The four remaining heads glared at the kids and, with a swipe of its tail, knocked the tigers away from it. "Calvin and Kira, look out!" Feral called.

The four heads swung from side to side as Calvin was about to fall, but was saved when Feral used her whip to pull him to safety. Now, it was Kira against the Hydra. "Um, I need assistance please!" she shouted as she flew off from the Hydra's jaws.

"Taste metal and rock!" Calvin shouted as he conjured up rock and metal magic at the Hydra's eyes, blinding it some more. Kira acted fast as she swiped the second and third heads off.

"Go, newbies!" Fei Ku, Bunnie, Winry, and Iris cheered.

Hobbes then slashed the chest area, though it didn't fatally wound the monster. Feral then bit into the Hydra's tail very hard, drawing lots of blood and making it scream in pain.

"Hey, handsome!" Calvin taunted as he got in front of the beast's fourth head. As it prepared to swipe at Calvin with its claws, Lilo shouted, "Calvin, watch out!"

This, however, was Calvin's plan as he jumped onto the monster's back as the claws swiped at the eyes, further blinding the monster and, with Kira chopping the head off, leaving it down to one head left.

The hydra was not a happy camper as it knocked Calvin and Kira down to join their comrades and reared its head, ready to strike.

"Hal…" Hero said as the CPIS members watched in tension. "Just be patient," Hal smirked.

"Feral, fling me and Kira into the air," Calvin smirked as his Keyblade turned into a replica of Hobbes' strong battle axe as Kira got her fans ready.

Feral looked at them briefly, but she nodded. She wrapped the kids in her whip and flung them right at the monster, who was striking down with teeth sharp.

Then, there was a sickening slash. The CPIS members gasped as the Hydra, now dead, collapsed to the ground, with its final head rolling next to the body.

There was a shocked silence as citizens observed the scene as the four new members came to the CPIS crew, covered in blood.

"So…what do you think of us?" Hobbes said quietly to Hal. He was silent until he clapped, slowly at first, but it picked up when his sister and the crew clapped harder and congratulated the smiling recruits.

Even the citizens clapped as a soldier named Havoc sighed, "More cleaning up to do. Why can't my life be perfect?"

* * *

"Welcome to CPIS!" the crew said as they threw a party to welcome Calvin, Hobbes, Kira, and Feral. After everyone cleaned themselves up, they held the party.

"This is great; thanks," Feral said with a smile as Calvin and Kira stuffed themselves with cake and ice cream while Hobbes ate a large tuna-fish sandwich greedily. The white tigress sighed, "I'm sure they're thankful as well."

The party went on as 'Semi-Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind' started to play.

As everyone was partying, Kira couldn't help but notice Hero, staring out the window sadly. "Hey, Miss Grumpygills. Why the long face?" Kira asked as she sat next to Hero, barely missing Edward running from a peeved-looking Iris and saying insults along the lines of, 'flat-chested old maid,' while Winry, Al, and Bunnie looked on with disapproval.

Hero smiled and said, "Meh, just thinking. You and your friends did an amazing job, by the way."

"Thanks," Kira nodded. She gazed to see Hal trying to flirt with Nodoka, but got kicked in the face by Asuna. The two got in a fight as Kira asked, "Tell me; is your brother always a weirdo?"

Hero laughed, "Well, he's flirtatious, eccentric, greedy, self-centered, and has a bit of a god-complex. But he has a good heart and is loyal to his friends. Deep down, of course."

"…And you? What are your vices?" Kira asked a bit hesitantly, afraid Hero might get upset. But Hero just smiled in a mysterious way as she replied, "Back in Traverse Town, when we got our Keyblades and powers, people referred to me and my brother as the White and Dark Knights of Traverse Town, because we would stop the Heartless and any other scum that entered our city. Hal was the Dark Knight because of his dark powers and overall personality. And I was the White Knight because of my dedication to justice and my seemingly incorruptible spirit."

"Seemingly?" Kira asked. Hero then frowned slightly and said darkly, "Yeah. I was brought down to the scum I fought's level when…" Hero faltered and paled a bit, as if she was too scared to finish her sentence.

Kira nodded, respecting Hero's decision not to talk about it. 'It might have to do with the boarding school incident Kagami mentioned,' Kira thought.

"Everyone in Traverse Town still calls us the White and Dark Knights, but I don't like the nickname," Hero said as she looked at Kira. "I don't want to be compared as some saint who fights for justice and can't be corrupt, because like most people, I'm forced to do things I hate, like murder in the name of vengeance."

Kira tensed when she heard 'murder in the name of vengeance.' "So, do you still believe in justice? Or…"

Hero said gently with a soft smile, "You don't have to be afraid. It only happened once and it was a moment of weakness and insanity. I still believe in justice the lawful way, but sometimes you need to take matters into your own hands at times when things look bleak."

"But whatever happened to you, do you still consider yourself a hero?"

Hero was silent until she replied wisely, "Listen; I once heard this from someone I met once. I met him only once, but he left a great impression on me. He said that if you want to take justice in your hands no matter how radical, you can either die for what you strived for…or live to see yourself become an unrecognizable monster."

Kira stared at Hero. It was like she knew this teen better, but she still didn't know her front and back. Who is Hero Hanson and what happened to her?

"Come on; I need some punch," Hero said in a cheerful mood as she got up and walked to the serving table. Kira stared at the teenaged girl until she sighed and joined the gang, who were ready to take a picture of the whole members.

"Alright, everyone; get into a position…." Double D said as he readied the camera. "Come on, Sockhat; my legs are falling asleep," Eddy snapped as Hero bonked him on the head. She said to Edd a bit lovingly, "Take your time, Double D."

Edd blushed before he regained his composure and said, "Right. Now, Ed, move a bit to the back. Let's have the new recruits to the front. Perfect!" The smart Ed-boy readied the timer as he got in beside Hero.

The members smiled as the camera snapped the photo, showing the whole team together, ready to take on the criminal, paranormal, and anything in between.

Calvin, Kira, and the tiger's voices were heard as they said, _"Our adventures in the CPIS had begun."_

* * *

**CPIS members: **Alright, on to the action!

**GW: **Geez, calm down guys. I'd like to thank everyone whose read, reviewed, and suggested to this story so far. Wait for the preview for the next episode and wait 'til next time!


	4. Mission I, Part One

**GW: **Well, here's Calvin, Kira, and the tiger's first mission. Plus, don't worry Iron-Mantis; your ideas for future chapters will be in the first season. Now, onto the first part of the episode. Enjoy.

* * *

**Mission I, Part One**

**AKA: Don't Stand in the Way of Demon Kids and Their Dreams**

Things were going great for Calvin, Kira, and the tigers. Summer vacation was drifting by slowly as they were in CPIS for 2 days now…without anything happening.

So, you can imagine they got a bit antsy and decided to play with their new comrades….

_Crash! _Of course, by 'play' I mean 'annoy the heck out of.' At the CPIS HQ; Calvin, as Spaceman Spiff, and Kira, as Spacegirl Nova, were being chased by a pissed-off Asuna and Ayaka, known to them as 'Demon Witches from Zeeburg Planet.'

"'_Spaceman Spiff and his partner Spacegirl Nova were running for their dear lives from the Demon Witches from Zeeburg Planet!_'" Calvin narrated as he shot a rubber band that hit Asuna right in the forehead.

"This is why I hate kids!" she snarled as she leapt high in the air and tackled Calvin.

"'_Oh, no! Spiff is down!_'" Kira gasped as she shot at Asuna and Ayaka mercilessly with whiffle balls until Ayaka grabbed the girl. "Don't make me stoop down to Asuna's level, Kira," Ayaka threatened.

"Guys, that's enough horseplay," Konata said as she and the rest of the CPIS gathered to them. "We got a mission."

"Finally!" Kira and Calvin, now back to normal, said in exasperation as they got loose of the two teenaged girls. "Some action."

"What did we miss?" Feral yawned as she and Hobbes looked sleepy as they joined the crew. "Nice of you to joins us, Rip Van Winkle and Sleeping Beauty," Eddy said sarcastically.

"Anyways, we got a call from the Mayor saying that two demons are wrecking the city, trying to find something," Hal explained. "Here's the plan; Calvin, Kira, Ed and Al Elric, Iris, and the Exorcists, we'll retrieve the demons. Everyone else, stay here and prepare to contain the demons when we bring them in."

Everyone nodded as Hal, Calvin, Kira, Edward and Alphonse, Iris, Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee took off. "Good luck!" Hobbes waved to his friends as the rest waved to their comrades before going to their posts. "Don't break your automail!" Winry and Bunnie added as Komui shouted, "Be careful, Lenalee!"

* * *

Hal and his party arrived at a wall where two levers were located. "Pull the lever, Alphonse!" Hal commanded. Al nodded as he pulled one of the levers down and Hal fell through a trapdoor.

"**WRONG LEVER!!!**" Hal screamed as his teammates looked down the trapdoor.

"…Does that happen a lot?" Calvin asked as Allen replied with a sweat drop, "Yeah, it does."

Then Hal walked back inside with a Mawile chomping his leg. "Why I had those Ed-boys install that thing I'll never know!" he snapped as he kicked the Pokemon, who scuttled away whimpering.

"I'll pull the right lever," Kanda sighed as he pulled the other one down and they instantly fell into a hole and into a hi-tech van.

"Cool!" Calvin and Kira squealed in delight. "Seat belts. Hal can get a bit…crazy behind the wheel," Iris informed as they strapped in with Hal starting the van.

"Wait, why are you letting a 12-year old drive?" Kira asked. Ed, Al, Iris, Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee looked at each other and replied, "We don't know really."

Then, Hal floored it as the van sped off downtown.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a part of ToonCity, two kids stood in the middle of a destroyed street. The first was a boy with long and messy black hair, angry violet eyes, pale skin with a normal-toned arm and leg, and wearing a black top, black shorts, and a red tattoo on his heel. He was holding a terrified Ned Flanders to his face.

The second was a girl with corpse-like skin, messy black hair that covered her whole face, and wearing a long white dress. Her arms dangled lifelessly in front of her as she watched her companion question Ned.

"Look, all I'm asking is that you tell us where the Stone is!" he screamed in the man's face.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I don't know you're talking about! I'm just a good man who looks after his family and goes to church!" Ned pleaded. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Let him go, Wrath," the girl said lifelessly. "He has no clue what we're talking about."

The boy, Wrath, growled as he let go of the man and ordered, "Get lost." Ned ran off as quickly as he could.

Wrath sighed to his friend, "Well, either the citizens we questioned are useless, or they rest are hiding. Sorry, Samara. I thought ToonCity would have a good lead."

The girl, Samara, shrugged. "It's alright, but we can't give up. This city has it somewhere…"

Suddenly, the CPIS van screeched to a halt in front of the now confused kids as the team got out. Calvin, Kira, and their comrades looked petrified while Hal looked like nothing was the matter. "And I thought...I was gonna die," Allen said shakily.

"I think I saw the light, you guys," Lenalee stammered as they calmed themselves.

"The hell do you guys want?" Wrath snarled, but smirked when he saw Ed, Al, and Iris. "Look who it is; the Pipsqueak Alchemist, his trashcan brother, and the flat-chest!"

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK SO TINY HE CAN'T EVEN LIFT A FEATHER!!?" **Ed spazzed as Iris shouted, "**I'M NOT A FLAT-CHEST, YOU BRAT!!"**

"Trashcan?" Al said gloomily.

"Ed and Iris, chill out," their friends sighed. "Is that kid a…?" Kira was about to ask.

Kanda nodded. "Yep, that's one of the Homunculi Ed, Al, and Iris used to face when they lived in Amestris. This is the only one living in ToonCity as far as we know; Wrath, a rogue Homunculus of sorts. He left his team to live here with his creator Izumi. We keep an eye on him, but he caused no trouble, so we let him be…he has Ed's arm and leg."

Ed growled, "Are you here to take the rest of my body, Wrath?"

"Ha! I'm not interested at the moment. I have to help my friend," Wrath said, motioning to Samara. "Meet my friend and adoptive sister, Samara Morgan-Curtis."

Hal's eyes widened. "No way. I heard that you existed, just not here in the city."

"Huh, wha?" Calvin asked. "Legend says a girl named Samara Morgan kills anyone who watched the tape she made in seven days. I thought it was a ghost story, but I guess I was wrong," Hal explained.

Sam bowed a bit. "It's an honor you recognize me, but we don't have time to kill you. We were searching for the Philosopher's Stone, but I guess it's not here…" Sam sighed sadly.

"Oh, you mean **this **Stone, little girl," an evil voice laughed. Everyone turned to see a blue man with black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a blue lab-coat. In his hand was a red stone.

"The Philosopher's Stone!" the kids shouted. "Well, if it isn't Drakken. I didn't know they let you out of prison early," Hal smirked.

"You know this quack?" Kira asked Lenalee, who replied, "Old job. Kinda resulted in a mess. Don't ask."

Drakken replied to Hal's remark, "They didn't, Hanson. I got some help from my new friends. And now I have the Stone the government of the city thought would be safe."

"What are you going to do with the Stone?" Iris asked as she and Ed looked greedily at it.

"Why, destroy ToonCity and rule the world!" Drakken laughed manically. The CPIS and demons kids sweat-dropped as Calvin scoffed, "Hmmph, so cliché."

"You said it," Kira agreed. Samara then held out her hand and asked in a quiet yet very dangerous tone, "Give me the Stone, or you will feel my rage."

Drakken scoffed. "Pfft. No!" The mad scientist laughed again as he disappeared via a personal aircraft he summoned.

The CPIS stood there with Wrath, who was shocked, as Hal finally said, "Wow, that was weird."

Samara, however, clutched her hand as she gritted her teeth in rage. She lifted her head to the sky, thus revealing her rotting face and extremely blue eyes. "**STOP JERKING ME AROUND!!"**

She then fell to her knees as the team and Wrath watched. Wrath went to check on her as he saw a bit of tears watering a bit. "Sam?"

Hal frowned as he said to them, "It seems the Stone is of great importance to you two. The CPIS can help."

Ed then said to Wrath gently, "Hey, You still live at Teacher's house?"

Wrath nodded as Hal ordered, "Kanda, call everyone to meet at Izumi Curtis' house. We'll have to stop Drakken now." Kanda nodded as he went to the radio to inform the others. Hal muttered, "Hero isn't going to be pleased when she sees Samara again." Only Kira caught this as she thought, _I wonder what that means. Do Hero and Hal know Sam somehow? Does Samara have something to do with Hero's past?_

"Hey," Hal ordered as he opened the van doors, "get it in everyone." Wrath helped Samara up as they all got into the van and drove to the being known as Izumi Curtis.

* * *

**Wrath: **I hate Drakken!

**Edward: **I hate you back for stealing my limbs!

**Hero: **I don't like Sam for…something that deals with my life…

**Sam:**…I'm just angry at the world…

**GW: **Can't you just feel the love? Next chapter will be coming where the team, Wrath, and Sam face-off with Drakken. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	5. Mission I, Part Two

**GW: **Here's the final part of Mission I. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mission One, Part Two**

**AKA: Don't Stand in the Way of Demon Kids and Their Dreams**

"You idiots!?" the woman screeched as she kicked Edward, Alphonse, and Iris down, freaking out the members of the CPIS. She had brown hair wrapped in dreadlocks, purple eyes, and wore a white jacket over a black top and pants, sandals, and had the Flamel insignia over her chest. This was Izumi Curtis, Wrath and Samara's 'mommy' and Ed, Al, and Iris' teacher.

"How dare you go and make my children upset!?" Izumi shouted at her students. As the CPIS members watched in fear with Izumi continuing her scolding, Wrath and Sam were sitting on a couch watching this scene with a bit of amusement while a large, scary-looking man watched. This man was Sig, Izumi's husband. Kira noted that Hero and Samara kept staring at each other with a bit of malice and pain. In fact, she remembered when the team had first arrived to the Curtis' how Hero was talking to Samara privately before joining the group. What does this all mean? Kira was puzzled, so she tried not to think about it.

"T-teacher, please don't be angry!" Al stammered, barely avoiding Izumi's kick. "Wrath, do something."

Wrath then sighed, "Mommy, its okay. They didn't make me and Sam upset. It was some blue-faced freak named Drakken."

Izumi stopped as she calmed down. "Oh…sorry, you three." The alchemists just groaned in pain.

"So, Mrs. Curtis; your, er, children are seeking the Stone. But why?" Hal asked politely, so as not to incur Izumi's wrath.

"I'd like to know myself," Izumi glared at her 'kids' who shook in fear a bit. "Why the hell were you two doing a stupid thing to find the Stone!?"

Samara swallowed nervously and said, "Well…because, I want to use the Stone's power to regain my human self."

Everyone was surprised. "Well, I can see why you want to _look _human," Double D coughed awkwardly. "But you do realize you can never _become _a full human, right?"

Samara paused as she nodded. "I know; I was a demon in my former life before I was killed. Even if I can't become fully normal, I'd like to at least look the part." Wrath looked down as well, but said nothing.

Samara then pleaded with Hal, "So, can you please help me and Wrath get the Stone? You need to stop Drakken anyways, so we can help." Samara then looked down when she caught Hero glancing at her a bit darkly.

Hal thought for a moment before sighing, "Well, I guess we can use two more newbies." The Homunculus and demon girl smiled as Eddy groaned, "Great, _more _freaks."

"Eddy!" Makie snapped as Kaede slapped Eddy on the head. "Plus, Calvin, Hobbes, Kira, and Feral will have training buddies," Hal added with a smirk at the four recruits.

"Group hug, newbies!" Hobbes shouted in joy as he wrapped the kids and female tiger in a hug. "Hobbes, you're crushing our lungs," Calvin coughed as the tiger let them go.

"Now then, we have to come up with a way to stop Drakken," Uryu said solemnly as he pushed his glasses up.

"I say we just barge in his lair and kick the crap out of him," Kanda shrugged as Konata, Edward, Iris, Eddy, Kon, and Calvin said in agreement, "We go for that idea!"

"But Drakken will be expecting it though," Tsukasa argued. "Yeah, but he is pretty incompetent already, so we can easily fool him," Kagami argued back.

"Alright, it's settled," Hal nodded. "Here's the plan: Calvin, Kira, their tigers, Wrath, Sam, Hero, Ichigo and his crew, the Alchemists, and I will infiltrate Drakken's lair while everyone else wait in the van until I call you for backup, which we probably won't need."

"My husband and I will come, too," Izumi said as Sig joined his wife's side. "You can't stop us."

Hal nodded. "Everyone got the plan?" Everyone in the room nodded as Hal smirked, "Alright, move out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Drakken's lair, the blue scientist himself was speaking to someone in the shadows. There were a few of them, too, staring coldly at the slightly nervous scientist.

"You see, I got the Stone for you all. Now, where's my cut of the bargain?" Drakken demanded, yelping a bit as one of them growled hungrily at him.

"Oh, don't worry, blue man. You'll get your reward," a young and smug, feminine-like voice said. "You did a marvelous job, Dr. Drakken," a smooth female voice commented as a creepy voice chuckled as drool came out of the laugher's mouth.

"Boss!" Drakken turned to see one of his cronies come up to him. "It's Hanson and his crew! They're attacking us with two freak kids screaming they want the Stone."

Drakken frowned. "Drat. Oh, well, I'll just gloat at them." He turned to his co-horts and asked, "Care to watch?"

A man's voice said as though he were smirking, "Nah. We'll just stand on the sidelines."

"Suit yourselves," Drakken shrugged as he and his crony took off, leaving the shadowed figures alone.

"I really hate that man," an older man's voice growled. "Patience," another woman's voice said smoothly. "Let's just see if this Stone Drakken has is real or not."

* * *

Meanwhile, the CPIS members were raising hell at the lair. Hal and Hero were swiping away villains left and right as Wrath merged Ed's arm with a gun he stole from a henchman and blasted his enemies.

Samara, Calvin, Kira, and the tigers were surrounded by henchmen as one of them chuckled, "End of the line, kiddies."

"Don't look," Sam told her new comrades as she glared at the man intensely. Suddenly, he fell over dead with a shocked look on his face. "Cool," Calvin and Kira said in awe as the tigers looked frazzled.

"You little-!" the henchmen growled as they tried attacking Sam, but were cut off as Hobbes and Feral bit into their fleshes and the two kids imagined alien-catching guns as they captured the villains in nets. "Alright!" the recruits cheered as Sam smiled a bit. Drakken saw this and sent more villains out to take care of the heroes. "Of all the days for Shego to take a vacation," Drakken groaned.

With Ichigo and Chad, they were taking down henchmen left with Ichigo using his zanpaku-to and Chad using his strength. "This reminds me of how we took down those thugs from our school days," Ichigo smirked as Chad punched a guy out. "Remember?"

"How can I forget?" Chad said as Ichigo dealt a blow.

Orihime and Rukia were cornered by two baddies as one of the villains said, "Hey, we don't want to go rough on you pretty girls, but we have to."

"Don't take us lightly," Rukia said seriously as she pulled out her zanpaku-to and swung it at the villain. Even though her swipes missed, she gave a good kick to the guy's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

The other guy aimed his gun at Orihime and smirked. She merely smiled as she said cheerfully, "You might not want to do that."

"Why? Are you gonna hurt me?" the villain laughed. "Nope, he is," Orihime pointed. The villain barely had time to see who was behind him as Ichigo KOed the dude into a coma. "You okay?" Ichigo asked the girls. Rukia nodded as Orihime blushed a bit as she nodded as well. Uryu was shooting his Quincy arrows, but ran out as he was surrounded. "End of the line, four-eyes!"

"Get away fro him!" a demonic voice snarled as the villains turned to see someone dresses in a cape. "W-who are you?" one of the henchmen said in fear.

The cape was thrown back as it revealed a scary bear with vampire fangs. He replied darkly, "You worst nightmare!" The baddies screamed like girls as they ran away.

Kon laughed as he revealed his usual form. "Thanks, Kon," Uryu thanked. "No problem," the bear shrugged.

With the alchemists, Edward and Iris were kicking butt as Ed punched the villains with his metal arm and kicked them with his metal leg. "Remember the pain," Ed smirked as a villain snarled, "The hell?! You're just a stupid runt!"

Edward went demonic as he grabbed the insulter and swung him around, ranting, "**YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY!? CALL ME A MOUSE, CALL ME A BEAN, BUT I'M NOT SMALL!!!"**

As Ed released the villain into the air, Iris sighed, "Ed, he didn't say that." That's when she was grabbed from behind by a bad guy as he said, "Got ya,' girly. Ready for pain?"

That's when he was lifted into the air and was face to face with a peeved-looking Alphonse, who said threatingly, "Guys who threaten girls should be taught a lesson." The armor head-butted with the henchman as Al asked Iris, "You okay, Iris?"

She responded by punching a villain in the face, saying, "I feel great." With Izumi and Sig, they were just kicking ass. "This is too easy," Izumi sighed as her husband knocked out a few guys.

Soon, Drakken's entire henchmen were either knocked down or AWOL as Wrath shouted, "Where's Drakken!?"

"Right here, brat," Drakken laughed as he held the Stone and a machine gun. "Now, it's time to say good-night!" Drakken used the Stone's power to morph the gun to his hand and he began firing at the CPIS.

"Duck and cover!" Hal ordered as the heroes ran for cover. Sam and Wrath peeked from behind a piece of machinery as they nodded to each other before darting out towards Drakken. "No!" Izumi shouted before coughing out blood. "Izumi," Sig said in concern as he went to her.

Drakken aimed at the demon kids, but was too slow as they tackled him to the ground. "Give us the Stone," Sam commanded. Unknown to the three, they were on a transmutation circle as the shadowed figures watched in darkness. "If Drakken does this right, we can send that traitor back to the Gate where he belongs," the smug, feminine voice sneered as the creepy, child-like voice giggled madly.

Drakken managed to get up as he moved out of the transmutation circle and said snidely, "You want the Stone so badly? Take it!" When Wrath was about to use his alchemy, the scientist tossed the Stone at the demon kids.

"Wrath, get out of there; it's going to be an alchemic reaction!" Edward shouted, but it was too late as the Stone came into contact with Wrath and the transmutation circle was activated.

The demon kids screamed in pain as Izumi tried running to them. "Wrath, Samara!" she cried, but Sig held her back.

That's when the alchemic reaction struck back as the whole place lit up in a purple light and there was a mini-explosion that made the building shake.

"Crap; the alchemy's too strong for this dump. This place is gonna collapse!" Hal shouted. "Collapse!?" Drakken said in shock. "The Homunculi never told me about explosions when I agreed to help them!"

"Homunculi!?" the CPIS and the Curtis' gasped, looking at Drakken. They didn't have time to ask other questions as rubble began to fall on them. "Run!" Hero ordered as everyone ran out of the building, including the shadowed people.

The CPIS watched as the building collapsed in. After the destruction was done, the heroes could see the henchmen's bodies lying under the rubble. Drakken or the demon kids couldn't be found.

"Dammit, that blue-freak got away," Ichigo spat. "Don't worry about that now; we have to find Wrath and Samara," Rukia said.

"Over…here," Samara called weakly. The gang rushed to the two kids, who were lying near the transmutation circle. Even though the rubble didn't crush them, Wrath was bleeding from where Ed's arm and leg used to be.

"Sam, what happen-Whoa!" Kon and the rest gasped as Samara lifted her head. She was no longer a corpse, but a fairly pretty girl with pale skin with dark brown hair that nearly covered her light blue eyes. "You have to help Wrath, please," she begged.

"Little ones, tell me what happened," Izumi asked her 'children' as Wrath flinched in pain, saying, "When…Drakken activated the transmutation circle, we were taken to the Gate."

"The Truth?" Edward and Iris gasped. Wrath continued in pain, "I noticed Samara was gone, and knew that the Gate took her. I screamed at it to give her back…so I sacrificed Edward's arm and leg. The Gate took me back inside as it took the limbs and I pulled…Samara out." "I got my human form back…from the Gate," Sam said in an unsure manner. "But I still have demon powers, I can feel the power inside me."

Orihime turned to Rukia and asked, "Rukia, can I have some of your robe, please." Rukia looked confused, but pulled some of her robe off and handed it to Orihime. The orange-haired girl went to Wrath and tied the cloth to Wrath bleeding wounds. She then used her healing powers to seal up the open wounds as Wrath looked at her. "Sorry, I can't replace your limbs or Edward's, but I can at least stop you from bleeding to death."

"Great, my arm and leg are gone and we didn't get the Stone," Edward sighed as Al and Iris comforted the tiny alchemist.

"On the brightside, I won't use your limbs anymore for alchemy," Wrath smirked as he was helped up by Izumi and Sig.

"Sam," Hero said to the demon girl firmly. Sam looked afraid for a bit, but smiled as Hero smiled back gently, "I'm glad you got your human look back." Sam nodded, "Thanks."

"Let's go back to HQ and introduce our newest member to some good automail mechanics," Hal smirked as the team went back into a waiting van and drove off.

* * *

Drakken, with a charred outfit on, stumbled through his wrecked lair with the bodies of his henchmen lying around him. "Great, what do I do now!?" Drakken snapped when suddenly the shadow figures who worked with the scientist stepped over to him. Although they were different, they had two things in common: their violet eyes and a red tattoo of a snake eating its tail on parts of their tail. These were creatures like Wrath: the rest of the Seven Homunculi, Wrath's old associates.

"You…you tried to set me up!" Drakken snapped at his cohorts. "You tried to kill me!"

"Bravo, Holmes," the smug, feminine voice, who was the shape-shifter Envy, clapped sarcastically. "You figured it out."

"But I thought we were teammates!" A beautiful woman, who was the lancer named Lust, chuckled coldly, "Please, you're so naïve to think we'd work for a third-class villain like you."

"Indeed," the older man, known as Fuhrer King Bradley to his country but Pride to his companions. Another woman, the water-user Sloth, added, "Even villains are wise to steer clear of us, for we'll just kill them in the end."

"Why you-!" Drakken seethed, but was interrupted by a man with shark teeth. This was the Ultimate Shield, Greed. "Hey, hey; chill out, buddy. You really should have seen this coming."

The last one, the fat one named Gluttony, said childishly, "Lust, can I eat the blue-man now?"

"Don't leave a single hair," Lust told her charge, who laughed creepily. Drakken could only trip over his own feet and watch in horror as Gluttony chomped down on the scientist.

As the rest of the Homunculi watched in disgust, Pride commented, "I haven't seen Gluttony enjoy himself since he ate Dante."

Sloth nodded. "Well, we lost the Stone and failed to get rid of Wrath and that pesky CPIS agency."

"Don't worry; there will be other chances," Lust said as she patted Gluttony on the head after he was done feasting. "Envy, go call the Minor Sins and tell them to prepare for Phase 2 of our operation."

Envy smirked as he said, "Really? What should I say?" Greed retorted, "Just tell them to raise some hell and to have fun in doing so. We'll meet you back at base."

Envy shrugged as he walked to a phone booth as the Homunculi took off.

* * *

"Thanks for having a celebration for us," Samara said politely as the gang had leftover cake and ice cream from Calvin, Kira, and the tiger's first party.

"Hurray for new friends!" Konata said as she hiccupped after drinking some punch.

"How are you feeling, Wrath?" Izumi, who she and Sig decided to join in the party, asked as Wrath came towards the group with a pleased Winry and Bunnie behind him. In place of the missing limbs, Wrath now had sturdy-looking automail.

"I feel pretty good, even if the surgery was painful," the Homunculus replied cheerfully as he tested his new automail arm. "How do you feel, Sammie?"

"Don't call me that," Samara snapped playfully. She had changed out of her drab dress and now wore a long-sleeved light grey striped shirt under a sleeveless dark grey sweater, black jeans, and white and black sneakers. "And I feel pretty good as well." Izumi hugged her children and told them, "I'm very proud of you both. Even if you almost got killed and had me worried sick."

"Mom, you're embarrassing us!" Wrath and Sam groaned as the CPIS members laughed. Hal then said seriously, "Still, what Drakken said about the Homunculi disturbs me. Wrath, are you positive that you are the only Homunculus in ToonCity."

Wrath sighed. "I thought so. But, since they don't contact with me anymore, I have no idea if they're here or not."

"Well, the next time they strike, or whatever else attacks, we'll be ready for them!" Calvin said as he stuck his hand out. Kira and the tigers got the idea and placed their hands on Calvin's as the whole agency members, the newly recruited Wrath and Sam, and even the Curtis,' placed their hands on top of each other. They released their hands in the air and shouted happily.

* * *

**Sam:** Yay, I'm human-looking again!

**GW: **Alright, so the team as some new members to their arsenal. As for the rest of the Homunculi, you won't be seeing them again as much until later in the series...

**Pride: **How dare you!? That kind of talk destroys people's hopes and dreams!

**GW: **Prid,e you're too old for hopes and dreams. Anyways, next chapter will be a request from Iron-Mantis. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	6. Mission II, Part One

**GW: **Here's the next chapter, which is a request from Iron-Mantis. It has to deal with a mute werewolf, Chad getting infected, and CPIS' part-time spy. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mission Two, Part One**

**AKA: When Going Werewolf Hunting Make Sure You're Prepared**

"Ed, stop stuffing your face!" Double D scolded his dumb friend, who stuffed his face with a sandwich. The Eds, the new recruits, and the Lucky Star girls were having lunch in the kitchen.

"You know, I always wondered why the chicken crossed the road," Ed mumbled through cheese and munched-up bread.

"That's great, lumpy," Eddy deadpanned as he played with his mac and cheese in a bored manner.

The recruits, however, were talking feverishly amongst themselves. The topic was which was better: manga or comic books.

"MANGA! The authoress loves it, and its more actiony and dramatic than any comic will ever be!" Wrath snarled at Calvin who retorted, "Hello? What about superhero comics like Batman and Superman!? Those are actiony and dramatic, too! Plus, the authoress loves comics as well!"

As the two boys argued, Kira, Sam, the LS girls, Feral, and Hobbes looked bored with the fight. Kagami, having enough of this nonsense, slammed her hand down on the table and barked, "Hey!" The boys looked at her as she continued, "Look, both are equally good and the authoress likes both of them the same. Got it?" Wrath and Calvin shrugged, "Whatever," and they both continued eating.

"Well, guess what?" Tsukasa said in an excited tone. "Boys really are stupid?" Kira deadpanned.

"There's going to be another Saw movie?" Samara asked boredly.

"Tuna's been banned!?" Hobbes and Feral gasped.

"My mommy finally got pregnant?" Wrath asked.

"Glowworm's a crazy nut who can't make up her mind about things?" Calvin asked.

"We struck oil!?" the Eds asked simultaneously.

"They're making this series into a real show?" Konata asked.

"Hughes is really alive?" Miyuki asked hopefully.

"Edward and the FMA male characters are finally killing those annoying yaoi fangirls?" Kagami asked hopefully.

Tsukasa sweat-dropped. "You guys are really weird. No, it's the Harvest Moon Festival coming up this weekend. I was wondering if Hal might let us all go to it."

The group looked a bit crestfallen that none of their news wasn't true, but they perked up at the idea of going to a festival.

But, their hopes were dashed when Anju walked in and said, "We have a new mission."

"And you have silver hair now," Edd noticed that Anju had silver hair. The girl nodded, "Yes, it was just a mishap that will never happen again, the authoress swears to it. Anyways, let's go to the main room."

The group got up as they followed the girl out of the room.

* * *

As they arrived at the main room where the others were already accounted for, four other people were in the room. One was a black humanoid duck with an orange bill and feet, and he wore a grey business jacket over a white shirt, and a red tie.

The second and third were teenage boys both wearing a black uniform, one with black hair and the other with a purple mohawk that moved on its own.

The last was a robot with yellow eyes and wearing a red shirt under a black jacket.

"Glad you could join us," Hal deadpanned. "Hey, we gotta eat too, freckles," Eddy scowled at Hal, who scowled right back. Hal then sighed and introduced to the recruits, "Newbies, the duck is Mayor Daffy Duck of ToonCity. And the three deli-I mean, boys are Kamiyama, Hayashida, and Mechazawa. They have asked us an important favor."

"Hey," the black-haired boy, Kamiyama, greeted as Hayashida, the purple mohawk, said, "'Sup."

"Its nice meeting new representatives of CPIS," the robot, Mechazawa, said. All the recruits could think of Mechazawa was, 'What a soothing voice he has.'

"Yeah, great meeting you," Mayor Daffy said brusquely. "Now then, here's the mission. These three boys here have a buddy who's on a rampage."

"Like, what? Hormones or something?" Ichigo asked.

Kamiyama shook his head. "Worse than that. Freddie-" "That's our friend who needs help," Hayashida interrupted.

Kamiyama continued, "Anyways, something bit him when he was walking and now he started acting weird. He grew more hair than usual, had this feral look in his eye, and he disappears every night, returning home looking beat…"

"He was bit by a werewolf," Anju and Bunnie deadpanned. Mechazawa nodded, "We believed the worse, which turned out to be true when my friends and I saw Freddie for ourselves as a monster. He's usually quiet, with a microphone in his hand and has a lovely voice."

Daffy then squawked, "Yeah, and now that wolf-guy is missing and causing rampage. I'm afraid that when the Harvest Moon Festival comes, Freddie might ruin it and my ratings go down! Can you accept this mission?"

Hal ordered his mates into a huddle as he asked Anju, "Maaka, is there an antidote for werewolves?"

Anju replied, "No, but don't worry; Komui, Bunnie, and I will solve it soon enough." "No challenge can escape the Great Komui," Komui added.

Hal nodded slightly as he unhuddled and said to the Mayor and delinquents, "We have the case."

Everyone deadpanned as Hero sighed, "You'll still take it even if we can't cure the guy?"

Mayor Daffy nodded as he and the delinquents left. "Bring Freddie back, dudes," Hayashida told the group as he left. "'Cause without him, Cromartie is…Freddie-less."

After they left, Hal then went into leader-mode, ordering, "Okay, we'll wait until night when this Freddie guy goes out on a rampage. Now, who wants to be the unlucky souls that have to retrieve wolfie?"

"Not it!" everyone except five members shouted. Those slow-pokes were Chad, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Stitch. "Ah, crap!" Asuna, Setsuna, and Stitch groaned as Chad looked exasperated as Konoka sighed, "I never win those games."

"Okay, guys; at around 10 o'clock at night, you guys get to hunt a potentially dangerous monster," Hal then said cheerfully, "Have fun!"

The five poor souls grumbled about killing Hal in a dark alley as the group dispersed to prepare their squad for tonight.

* * *

"Ugh, remind me to kick Hal's butt after this is through," Asuna groaned as she, Setsuna, Konoka, Stitch, and Chad wandered through the dark and seemingly deserted streets of ToonCity, weapons and catching equipment for their target.

"Well, we didn't participate in that game Hal made," Konoka shrugged. "So, you snooze, you lose."

"Yeah, but we weren't ready!" Stitch argued. Setsuna asked the quiet tall boy, "What do you think, Chad?"

"Hmm," Chad shrugged. "Let's just get this over with." The group nodded, unknown to them that a shadowy creature was stalking them…

Stitch stopped when he heard a noise with his alien hearing, the rest stopping with him. "626, what's wrong?" Setsuna asked, becoming alert. "Get ready; we're not alone," Stitch said seriously as the group got out their weapons.

There was silence in the streets…the long, awkward silence that you see in horror/suspense movies when they're preparing a scary scene…

Without warning, a giant monster pounced out of the shadows, knocking Chad to the ground. The beast was a tall wolf-man with slicked-back brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and wearing a red overall outfit, black pants, and shoes, and he looked a bit hairy on his face and a feral-look in his eye. This was probably Freddie, the wolf they were supposed to retrieve.

"Well, looks like we found our guy," Asuna said dryly as she got out her harisen, Setsuna got out her sword, Stitch his blaster, and Konoka got ready to capture him. Chad got back up and activated his armored arm.

Freddie lunged and tried to bite the heroes, as they dodged him. Asuna swiped her weapons at the werewolf, but to no effect, for the werewolf jumped out of the way.

"Don't let him bite or scratch you!" Stitch instructed as he shot ectoplasmic blasts at Freddie, who managed to dodge them.

Chad then punched Freddie with the wolf-man glowering at him and trying to slash at the teenaged boy.

Chad then yelped a bit when Freddie slashed him on the arm. It wasn't a large or bad scratch, but it still drew a bit of blood. Remembering what Stitch said, Chad pulled his shirt down more to cover the wound as he retreated back a bit.

Setsuna then knocked Freddie down with her sword. The were-wolf got up, gazed a bit at them, then dash off into nearby bushes.

"Wait!" Konoka called. She sighed, "Great, he got away."

"Hal will not be pleased," Stitch grimaced. "Everyone bite-and-scratch free?" Everyone nodded, including Chad. He decided not to tell anyone about his minor wound. It wouldn't affect him, would it?

* * *

The next morning had finally come. The scouting party had arrived back at HQ with no success and had gone to bed. Chad, however, had a restless night. His scratch burned a bit and no matter how much he wanted to go the sleep, he found that he couldn't.

In the kitchen, the team were sitting at the table or just standing as they ate or talked.

"So, what should we do now that Freddie got away?" Alphonse said as his brother slurped down some eggs. "How knows. We could dress Chad up and say he's their friend," Ed joked. Winry gave him a good bang on the head.

"By the way, has Chad woken up yet?" Makie asked. "Yeah, I haven't seen him since last night," Kaede asked. Ayaka turned to Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Stitch and asked, "Okay, you four; was Chad hurt last night?"

The four shook their heads as Stitch said, "He's probably tired."

At that moment, Chad shuffled into the kitchen, looking a bit different. His hair was shaggier, his eyes looked sunken in and more tired like, and he had a bit of a beard on his chin. His scratched arm was still covered up and didn't sting as much.

"…Chad, you okay?" Ichigo asked as the tall boy went to the fridge and pulled out some bacon. With the package, he sat down across from Hal, opened the package up, and started to eat the bacon. Raw. Without cooking it or anything.

The members stared at Chad with either disgust, shock, and pure awe as Chad kept scarfing down the raw strips of bacon.

"Hal, what's wrong with Chad?" Hero muttered to Hal as Calvin, Konata, Kira, Ed, Eddy, Komui, Allen, and Kon cheered, "Go! Go! Go!"

"STOP ENCOURAGING HIM!!" Kagami, Negi's students, Winry, Bunnie, Iris, Kanda, Ichigo, Uryu, Wrath, and Samara scolded the cheerer-ons. The rest except the Hanson's, the cheerers, and the scolders mumbled, "I'm going to be sick."

Soon, Chad was done with his bacon. He wiped his mouth and stared at his confused friends. "Um, good morning?"

"Chad, may I inquire why you have the urge to eat raw bacon? And why you look like a certain drunk pirate and have a bit of a beard?" Hal asked.

"And no lies!" Kazumi added eagerly as she pulled her tape recorder out. Sayo sighed, "Press, please don't push Chad."

Chad blinked a bit, then briefly looked at his wound, which started to burn again. He thought about telling them he got scratched by Freddie last night, but instead he said, "I guess I'm…maturing."

This just confused the team even more. Chad got up and said briskly, "I don't feel well. I'm going to bed." He then left the kitchen.

"Maturing?" Rukia said uncertainly. "Something's wrong."

"Yeah," Hero joked as she turned to her brother and said, "You don't eat raw meat when you matur-"

She then stopped when she saw her brother eating a raw sausage link. Hal shrugged, "I'm desperate to grow a beard!"

* * *

Later in the day, Chad didn't come out of the room at all. His teammates, not exactly buying the 'maturing' story, were worried that Chad might've been hurt the night before. But Stitch assured that no one had said they'd been bitten or scratched, so they let it drop.

Then, night had come. Rukia, suspicious about her friend's actions that morning, couldn't sleep.

'It's not like Chad to look like hell, have a bit of a beard, or eat raw foods,' Rukia thought.

"Rukia?" The Shinigami looked down to see Kon. "Rukia, I'm hungry."

"You're a stuffed animal, you don't get hungry," she deadpanned.

"Rukia!" Kon whined. "Can you take me to the kitchen? I won't be long or anything."

Rukia groaned. She got out of bed, grabbed Kon's arm and began to drag the modified soul to the kitchen. "Rukia, can you hug me on the way down there, so I don't feel scared?"

"Kon, will you knock it off!?" Rukia whispered angrily. Passing some doors, Rukia then heard a low growl coming from Chad's room…

"Did you hear that?" Rukia whispered to Kon as she went to the door. Another growl, this time louder and closer to the door, came from the room. Rukia looked serious as she pulled out her zanpaku-to and told Kon, "Kon, sound the alarm to wake everyone up."

"Rukia?" Kon asked. "Go!" Rukia ordered as she bursted in the door and gasped at what she saw.

It was Chad…though he had more fur on his hands, looked a bit more bulkier and had yellow eyes and pretty sharp teeth. Chad growled at the mod soul and Shinigami. "Does this mean he's reached mature level?" Kon asked before speeding off to sound the alarm.

Rukia immediately began to swipe at Chad, not wanting to hurt him too much, as he kept dodging the swipes. He tried slashing her, but she managed to get out of the way. 'If he gets me, I'll turn into a monster like Chad,' Rukia thought.

"Chad, I hate to do this, but it's the only way to stop you," she told him. She then said as she held her zanpaku-to out, "Some no mai…" She tapped the floor and she points her sword at Chad. "Hakuren." A large ice blast is shot from the sword as it freezes Chad.

Rukia sighs in relief, thinking she caught Chad. Then, the ice started to break as Chad bursted out of the ice prison. Rukia looked shocked as Chad ran towards her at full speed. Suddenly, Chad was caught inside a large net. He snarled, trying to get out with his newly formed claws and teeth, but the net was indestructible.

Rukia looked to see the team, still in their PJs, with Calvin holding a large bazooka. "Nice job, newbie," Konata commented to Calvin, who placed the bazooka down.

"Hal, is Chad…?" Rukia asked the leader, who stared at the struggling Chad.

"Yep, your buddy is definitely a werewolf," a bright voice confirmed. Everyone turned to see a teenager leaning against the wall. She had bright blond hair, light blue eyes, and wore a dark golden sleeveless shirt, red tie, a dark blue miniskirt, black stockings, dark blue boots, golden cuffs shaped like suns, dark blue sparkling headband, and golden sun amulet. By her side was a white wolf with violet eyes and a gold collar around her neck.

The teen smiled a bit as Wrath said in confusion, "…Who the heck are _you_?"

* * *

**GW: **Who is this mysterious girl? Will Chad and Freddie return to normal? Will I ever get my stories done!? Well, read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	7. Mission II, Part Two

**GW: **Here's the second part of the chapter where the teen is revealed and the gang has fun at the Festival. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mission II, Part 2**

**AKA: When Going Werewolf Hunting, Make Sure You're Prepared**

The teen smiled a bit as Wrath said in confusion, "…Who the heck are _you_?"

Hal then said in realization, "Right, I forgot. Newbies, this is Sunny Elementia and her Familiar Shiro, our part-time employees. Sunny, these are the recruits; Calvin, Hobbes, Kira, Feral, Wrath, and Samara."

"Ah, Hal-kun, they're so cute!" Sunny cooed as she took the recruits in her arms and sung them around. "I just want to take them home!"

"Sunny, get a hold of yourself," Shiro sighed as Calvin and Wrath screamed, "GIRL GERMS!!"

"Wheee!" Hobbes said with heart-filled eyes as Feral gave him an annoyed look. Sunny let the recruits go as Kira asked, "Why part-time?"

Hero shrugged, "Well, she has what you would call 'an overprotective twin sister' and if her twin ever found out Sunny was working a full-time dangerous job, she'd flip her lid and murder us all."

Sunny nodded. "So it's best none of my siblings know about my job. Well, Sophie-chan knows because she can keep secrets until the cows come home. And Wake-kun knows because he caught me coming home and I swore him to secrecy. But now's not the time to discuss me, we need to discuss your friend here."

"True; was Chad bit by a werewolf?" Uryu asked as Chad continued trying to fight his way out, but it was in vain.

Shiro nodded briskly. "Yes. It seems he kept it from you, due to the fact you are all shocked."

Konoka scolded the wolf-boy, "Bad Chad for not telling us you were hurt! And I thought you were really maturing by eating the bacon."

"Maybe he didn't want us to worry about him and thought nothing bad would happen," Setsuna suggested. "Well, look at this mess!" Kanda shouted, motioning to Chad.

Anju then looked at Sunny and asked, "Is there any cure for Chad and the target we were searching for, Freddie? Werewolves are a bit of a grey area for me."

Sunny smiled brightly. "You're in luck, Anju-chan! Shiro-san knows the answer! Take it away, Shiro!"

The wolf sighed once more, but started, "Well, the only known and easy way to cure both infected people is for Chad to bite his infector, which would be Freddie. Then, both will return to normal. Either way, or we shoot him with a silver bullet."

"Um, we'll have to skip on the bullet, sorry," Lilo said sheepishly. "Dang it!" Konata groaned as she pocketed a magnum revolver and a silver bullet she held in her hand.

"So, all we gotta do is find Freddie, have Chad duke it out with him, and case closed," Edward said with a nod.

"There is a problem to your theory, Edward," Double D said as Eddy interrupted, "Yeah! How the heck are we gonna find Freddie?!"

"Not only that, but how will we know Chad will attack Freddie and not a bystander?" Iris asked.

Shiro said, "Well, werewolves are attracted to where food is. And what's coming up tomorrow?"

"The Harvest Festival!" Lenalee gasped in realization. "We have a winner everyone!" Sunny grinned.

"But what about Iris' question?" Yue asked. "What if both wolves decide to attack us or others?" Nodoka said nervously.

Ed put on a serious face as he furrowed his monobrow, then said wisely, "When the infected meets its infector, the infected goes berserk and has only the thought of attacking his infector. But it isn't in blood lust because the infected just wants to return to normal, so we have no problems. We just have to keep Chad under control until Freddie comes in and we can release him."

Everyone was shocked as Chisame said in shock, "Ed…that was brilliant!"

Ed then reverted back to his goofy self as he laughed, "What was, Chisame?"

"Idiot!" Chisame groaned as she face-palmed.

"So, does everyone have the plan for tomorrow?" Sunny asked. Chamo then held up a notepad and commented, "Have the plan all written down, sweetheart!"

"Hooray! We're going to the festival!" the Lucky Star girls and recruits cheered.

"For work," Hal deadpanned, making the LS girls and recruits fall down anime style.

"Dummies," the CPIS members, Sunny, and Shiro deadpanned. Poor Chad, bored at all this dialogue, fell asleep finally.

* * *

"Remember the plan, everyone?" Hal asked his team. The whole CPIS team was standing in the middle of the festival as people filed in and out of tents. Chad was still in a net. After his first transformation the other night, he was dead tired and did nothing but sleep until tonight, where he reverted into a wolf. His mates managed to keep in inside the net and brought him here.

The team nodded as Sunny said, "Don't worry, Hal-kun. Lilo-chan, Stitch-san, Ichigo-kun, Rukia-san, Uryu-san, Inoue-san, Kon, and I will watch the wolf and everyone else will be on the look-out for the target."

Kona-chan snickered, "But of course, in code, are _real _mission is to…"

"HAVE FUN!!" everyone except Sunny, Lilo, Stitch, Ichigo and his mates, and the serious-minded team members screamed as they scattered into the festival crowd.

"Idiots," Kanda sighed as the rest except Chad and his wards left for the festival.

"Hope they have fun," Lilo grumbled as she and the others left to care for Chad sat down and watched the wolf-boy.

* * *

Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki were walking through the festival as the blue-haired girl nibbled on a chocolate croissant.

"What should we do first?" Miyuki asked. "We could go on the tilt-a-whirl," Kagami suggested. "Those make me sick," Tsukasa said queasily.

"Alright, a shooting gallery!" Konata cheered as she hustled to a tent where a blond man named Cid was manning the post. Five Spiderpigs sat in a pyramid position as prizes lined the shelves.

"Cool," Kagami said as the three girls joined their friend. "Welcome. All you have to do to win a fabulous prize is knock down all five pigs," Cid said. "Now, pay up or leave so I can get home!"

"Kawaii!" Miyuki said as she spotted a NecoConeco doll on a shelf. "I really want that doll!"

"Sweet!" Konata cheered as she spotted a game called 'School Days.' "I always wanted that game, but not even my dad will buy it."

"How much?" Tsukasa asked as Cid replied, "$ 1.00 for three throws."

"How convenient! I have one dollar right here," Konata smirked as she paid Cid. He brought out three balls and explained, "Just knock down all five pigs for a prize."

Konata looked battle-ready as she hurled the first ball, but missed. Her second ball just bounced off he pig while her last one knocked down only one.

"Better luck next time," Cid told her. "Kagamin, lend me a dollar," Konata asked her friend. Kagami responded, "No! We all get one try each."

"I'll go next," Miyuki said in determination as she paid Cid the fee and grabbed the first ball. She threw the ball, but missed the balls entirely and knocked a shelf of Beanie Babies off. She grabbed the next ball and chucked it, only hitting Cid on the head. "Ouch! Be careful!"

Miyuki grabbed the last ball, did a spin, and threw the ball so hard. But she was facing the wrong way as the fast ball conked a large orange woman named Endive on the head. "**WHO DID THAT!?**" she hollered, then turned to see Mung Daal and immediately pounced on him.

Miyuki sweat-dropped as she sighed in defeat. "Don't worry, Miyuki; I'll try to get you that doll!" Tsukasa smiled as she paid Cid and got three balls.

She threw the first one, only for it to land on the ground. The second and third ones ended up the same way.

"Girls, I'm sorry to say you suck," Cid sighed. "My turn, I guess," Kagami sighed as she paid a dollar and got three balls. Grabbing the first one, she focused on the Spiderpigs, and with all her might, hurled the ball directly at them, knocking them all down in one shot.

"Nice shot," Cid commented as her friends looked shocked. "Pick your prize."

Kagami pointed to a weird-looking orange cat doll and Cid gave it to her. "Thanks, girls. Come again…or not."

"What!? You got an ugly doll and not my game!?" Konata whined as Kagami held her Chiyo no Chichi doll. "At least you could've gotten Miyuki her NecoConeco doll."

"It's okay, I can always buy it somewhere," Miyuki smiled and tried to hide her disappointment, then she and her friends turned as they saw Samara paying Cid and getting the balls. "Sam, are you going to try to win?"

"Yeah; when I saw 3 out of the 4 of you guys fail, I decided to redeem the name 'CPIS,'" Sam said coldly. Konata and Kagami looked ticked when she said that while Miyuki and Tsukasa looked blankly at her.

Samara threw the first ball and missed. The second one missed as well. "I thought you were going to redeem the name 'CPIS,'" Kagami smirked, making Samara narrow her eyes. The demon girl hurled the ball right into the pigs, knocking them all down.

"Nice. Pick your prize," Cid said. Samara asked the LS girls, "What should I pick, you four?"

"Pick 'School Days!'" Konata cheered. Samara blinked before saying to Cid, "I'll take the NecoConeco plushie."

"WHAT!?" Kona-chan groaned as the man handed her the doll. Samara then turned to Miyuki and handed the cat plushie to her, saying, "Here, are you going to thank me or be ungrateful?"

"Oh, thank you very much, Sam!" Miyuki smiled as she hugged the plushie. "Whatever, pinky," Sam deadpanned with an eye-roll as she walked off without another word.

Kona-chan was sobbing and Miyuki was watching Sam leave as Tsukasa said to her sis, "Wow, Samara is pretty cold, huh, sis?"

"Well, she is a demon after all. Maybe it's her nature," Kagami said as she helped Konata up and the four girls left, with Miyuki thinking that her friend was wrong about Samara.

* * *

Meanwhile, Calvin, Kira, Feral, Hobbes, the Elric's, Iris, Winry, and Bunnie were exploring the festival.

"Wonder what we should do?" Feral asked. "Maybe we can go into the Tunnel of Love," Hobbes smiled, making Feral punch him in the head.

"Gross! Let's go on a ride!" Calvin and Kira cheered. "They won't let me on the ride because of my armor," Al sighed. "Can't we just buy stuff?"

"Yeah! Winry and I want to-" Bunnie started to say when Iris and Ed grumbled, "No."

"You didn't even hear Bunnie's idea!" Winry protested. "We know it has something to do with automail, so no," Iris said.

"Meanies," Bunnie sniffed. Suddenly, a cry of distress caught their attentions as a boy with a retainer named Jimmy was seen soaring through the air and landing at the team's feet, all bloody and bruised.

"Hey, you okay, kid?" Edward asked as Winry helped poor Jimmy up. Jimmy moaned, "I…I wanted to defeat the wrestling champions, but they were too strong! In short, I got my heiny kicked by those bullies Moe, Terrence, and Paul!"

"Wait, did you say Moe?" Calvin and Kira gasped. "What's wrong, you two?" Bunnie asked.

"Moe is a bully from Calvin and Kira's school. They're always getting picked on by him. Guess he signed up for the festival activities as well," Hobbes explained.

"Please help us. You all look strong enough. Those three jerks are ruining it for everyone here," Jimmy cried.

The CPIS teammates shrugged as Al said, "Sure we'll help; where are these guys."

"Right here, losers!" a cruel voice taunted. The members turned around to see three boys. The first had black hair that covered his eyes and he wore a black shirt, shorts, and shoes. This was Moe, Calvin and Kira's rival.

The next boy was the one who had spoken. He had a black-haired mullet, zits, and wore a red jacket, black shirt, baggy jeans, and sneakers. This was Terrence.

The last was a teen with purple hair, brown eyes, and wearing a blue jacket, a black shirt, gray pants, and green shoes. This was Paul.

"Hey there, Twinkie and Jellybean," Moe laughed gruffly when he saw Calvin and Kira. "Who are your loser friends?"

"We are of CPIS, you spawn of locker rooms!" Bunnie snapped as the team got into battle ready positions. "Who are you morons!?"

"The wrestling champions, you freak," Paul sneered as he noticed Bunnie's poorly hidden rabbit ears and tail.

"Watch it, jerk! You don't know who you're dealing with!" Edward growled as Bunnie and Winry went to the sidelines with Jimmy.

"Yeah, and you're just a preschooler!" Terrence laughed, but was interrupted when Ed started the fight by kneeing the teen in the face. "**YOU WANNA CALL ME KINGERGARDENER!? A LITTLE MAN!?? I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!**" Everyone was shocked as the alchemist beat the living tar out of Terrence.

"I guess that's an invitation to kick you guys to the afterlife," Moe growled as he and Paul pounced on the recruits, Iris, and Al, who attacked back with their weapons.

Winry, Bunnie, Jimmy, and a crowd gather as the fight continues in a dust cloud with painful/fighting sound effects coming from the cloud.

"Eat our claws of death!" Hobbes and Feral roared.

"OW! Is an arm supposed to twist like that?" Jimmy pointed into the cloud.

Crack! "My leg!" Terrence shouted in pain.

"HIYAA!" Calvin and Kira shouted as Moe cried in pain.

"**YOU WILL DIE FOR CALLING ME LITTLE!!**"

"Brother, none of them said that!"

"Kick their asses, you guys!" Bunnie and Winry cheered along with the crowd.

"Ha, ha! I feel happy!" Iris laughed as she punched Paul. "Not the face!"

Soon, the cloud drifted away as the alchemists and recruits, looking worn out but no injuries, looking triumphant as the bullies lie in a bloody heap.

"Ugh, you losers…I'll get my revenge!" Moe groaned in pain as he and the two others shuffled out of the festival grounds in pain.

"Hooray!" Jimmy and the crowd cheered as Bunnie and Winry high-fived their friends.

"Man, I'm starved," Calvin said. "Yeah, let's get some grub. Perhaps a tuna sandwich will do it," Hobbes added as the team walked to a food cart nearby and sat down to eat and rest.

* * *

"Let's see; I'll have 20 turkey and ham sandwiches, 5 plates of green eggs and ham, 12 cheesecakes, 8 bowls of ramen, and 17 Cokes, please," Allen told the waiter, Joey Wheeler, politely. Joey looked shocked that Allen wanted so much, but the white-haired teen added, "It's for my friends."

"Okay; order coming up, mister!" Joey shrugged. The dueler gave Allen his large order, and when Allen paid, the teen went to sit with Kanda, Lenalee, Negi, Chamo, and the schoolgirls and handed out the meal.

"Bean sprout, you didn't get me any soba noodles!?" Kanda growled as the kids began eating with Kanda sipping some Coke.

"Sorry, they didn't have any," Allen shrugged as Lenalee smiled at Allen and said, "Thanks for the meal, Allen."

"Three cheers for Allen!" Makie cheered as the girls, Negi, and Chamo cried, "Hooray!" "I wonder if I can eat," Sayo mused as she bit into some green eggs and ham. "Yep, it's official; I'm a ghost eating."

"Se-chan, aren't you going to eat?" Konoka asked her friend in worry. Setsuna wasn't touching any of the food.

"Yeah, when we face Freddie, you gotta be ready," Asuna said, digging into a sandwich and ramen noodles. "Hey, that rhymed," Fei Ku noted to Asuna.

"Not really hungry, ojou sama," Setsuna smiled a bit. "Just call me Konoka, Se-chan," Konoka said as she dug into a cheesecake. Everyone was eating like hungry pigs except Kanda and Setsuna.

"That's just disgusting," Kanda said in disgust as Allen slurped some noodles while Lenalee chugged her Coke down.

"Well, they make impressive time, I'll give them that," Setsuna said in shock as she watched her teacher and his ermine eat a sandwich hungrily while the other girls gobbled down the food.

"Say, Sakurazaki-san…" Kanda said quietly. Setsuna looked at him, but Kanda couldn't continue. 'The hell is wrong with you!? Say something, you retard!' Kanda thought furiously as he looked at her.

"Um, earth to Yu Kanda!" Setsuna said with a sweat-drop. He shook back into reality with Setsuna asking, "What were you going to say?"

"I…I wanted to know if…" Kanda said as Setsuna looked at him kindly. 'Dammit, can she stop looking at me like that!?' Kanda thought in annoyance as he grumbled and looked away, "Forget it. It's not important."

Setsuna stared at him. 'I wonder what he wanted to tell me. He looks so troubled. If I can help him…slow down, Setsuna; what are you talking about? Focus on the mission!'

"Ah, that really hit the spot!" Chamo said, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Great, where to everyone?" Negi asked as the group got up from the table. "Let's go on a rollercoaster!" Ayaka, Yue, and Kazumi shouted. "Heck no! We'll get sick!" Kaede and Chisame argued. "I-I don't like rollercoasters!" Nodoka gulped.

Kanda and Setsuna looked at each other before looking away quickly away as the group walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hal, Hero, the Eds, Komui, and Anju are the only ones besides Chad's caretakers who are doing their real jobs by trying to find Freddie.

"Hey, freckles; my legs are killing me here! Can't we sit down now?" Eddy griped as Ed looked seriously around the festival. "Eddy, we cannot rest until we disarm the wolf of death!" Ed explained.

"Ed's right, Eddy. As much as I'd like to have fun, we have a job to do," Double D added.

"Anju, have you sensed anything yet?" Komui asked. "Don't pressure my mistress, four-eyes!" Boogie-kun snapped, freaking Komui; yes, Komui the master of freakiness; out. "Boogie-kun, be nice," Anju said. "No, Komui; I haven't sensed anything unusual yet."

"Well, it is still pretty early. Maybe our target…oof!" Hal said as he ran into someone. That someone was a teenager with blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a black beanie hat, blue shirt, white coat, brown pants and black boots. His name was Seifer Almasy.

"Watch it, punk!" Seifer snapped, but sneers when he sees Hal and his crew. "Well, if it isn't freckles and his loser team."

"Hey, don't diss the chick magnets, buddy!" Hal growled. "Let's see who's here today," Seifer teased. "We have Dork, Dork with Two D's, and Dorky."

"Dork?" Ed said in confusion as Eddy seethed and Double D was annoyed. Seifer ignored them as he continued, "We also have the mad scientist and the doll-girl."

"Um, actually, to me, that's a compliment," Komui smirked. "Don't insult my mistress!" Boogie-kun snapped. "Calm down, Boogie-kun," Anju told her doll.

Seifer then smirked at Hero as he said, "And let's not forget freckle's sister, _Zero _Hanson. I don't understand why you spend time with these losers when you can spend time with winners."

Hero pretended to look to the left and right before saying in a taunting way, "Sorry, the only loser I see here is you, Gunblade boy."

Hal snickered, but was immediately grabbed by Seifer as the Gunblade is pointed to his head. "You think it's funny, Key-boy?"

"Yes, it is very funny," Hal smirked, not at all afraid. Seifer snarled, "Hope you like the afterlife, pal!"

"Then, we will too," Double D said bravely as he got out his Bonegrinder Staff while Eddy got out his Snotmaw's Cleaver and Maulgauk's Maul, Ed got out his Flamestrike Sword, Hero got out her Keyblade, Anju held out Boogie-kun, who swung his knife around, and Komui got out a serrated blade.

Seeing that eh was outnumbered and out-weaponed, Seifer paled, dropped Hal, and growled, "Okay, I see I can't win. But next time, none of you will be lucky!" He then walked off.

"Whew, thank god I have loyal subordinates like Mustang," Hal sighed in relief as the team put their weapons away. "Nice work, guys."

"Aww, I wanted to burn something to a crisp," Ed whined. "You will someday, Ed," Anju told him.

Hero smiled softly at Double D and said to him, "Thanks for backing up my little brother."

Double D blushed insanely as he stuttered, "Well, you know, we all contributed to helping fight off Almasy, so really it wasn't all my doing. But you're welcome anyways!"

"Smooth, Sockhat," Eddy grumbled as Hero smiled at Double D again before Hal said, "Come on; we have to keep an eye out for Freddie." The team then marched onward.

* * *

Meanwhile, and last but on least, Lilo, Stitch, Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Uryu, Kon, Sunny, and Shiro were sitting behind a tent as they watched Chad lay in the net, looking tired for trying to get out. The din of the festival was going on…and the babysitters were bored to tears.

"Man, this bites," Ichigo griped. "I hear you, man. This almost beats having to deal with my problem children," Stitch agreed with Ichigo.

"We have to try and stay positive," Uryu said, trying to be happy. "We could tell scary stories."

"Oh! I know one! Once, there was a man with long fingernails named Click-Clack-" Orihime started.

"No!" the group protested. Even Chad seemed to protest against it. "Inoue-san, practically _everyone's _heard of Click-Clack," Sunny sighed. "Thunder-kun and Kiiro-san tell it every weekend that it's not even scary anymore."

"Speaking of which, I don't think I know you're family life, Sunny," Rukia said. "I don't mean to be nosy or anything, except, like the Hanson's, you don't talk much about your personal life."

"True," Shiro answered. "Hal says it's best to keep personal issues out of this line of work or 'the baddies will use it against you and blah, blah, blah' issue will arise."

"I think Hal-san doesn't want me to talk about my family so Salena doesn't kill him," Sunny giggled.

"What is your family like then?" Kon asked. "I know that they are the famous Elementia siblings…"

Sunny nodded. "Yep. Salena is my younger twin and reigns over the power of the Moon and darkness. She's pretty overprotective of my family, especially me. Kuro is her Familiar. Wake reigns over water while his twin Flame rules fire. Aka is Flame's, who is very bad person and therefore doesn't live with us, while Ao is Wake's, who's a goofball but caring. Natsura is the most important; she reins over TWO realms: the mind and nature. I think her role stresses her out, though. She has two guardians because of this: Murasaki and Murasaki's daughter Midori. Thunder reigns over thunder and lightening; he's just like Hal, I swear, but he won't admit it. Kiiro is his Familiar. And Sophie is our youngest and can control rocks. Chairo is her guardian, and you shouldn't treat her like a child because she's just like an adult."

"Wow. How come Flame and Aka don't live with you?" Lilo asked curiously. Sunny looked sadly at the ground as she said sadly, "Because Flame murdered out parents in cold blood. And he did it right in front of Wakes' eyes, making him hate his twin even more."

The group, even Chad, was shocked to silence. Before anyone said anything else, screams were heard along with a roar. Chad began growling as he struggled harder to get out of the net.

"Looks like our target is here," Shiro growled as Ichigo and Uryu grabbed the thrashing werewolf as the group moved out into the public.

* * *

The whole team had met up again as they spotted Freddie knocking things down as people ran away and screamed.

"Crap! Where the heck is Chad's babysitters?!" Hal shouted as the team got their weapons out.

"We're here! Release the hound!" Uryu said as he and the rest came forward and released Chad.

Chad stopped, sniffed, then growled as he lunged at Freddie, who merely punched Chad hard into a fruit stall.

"Oops. Looks like Freddie has more advantage in Chad with size and strength," Calvin noted. "But they're both the same size and just as strong!" Asuna said with an anime tick mark.

Freddie then ran towards the team as Stitch ordered, "Don't let him bite you!" The all tried ganging up on the wolf-man, but he was quicker as he sidestepped them and headed to a hot dog stand. Hasegawa was cowering under it as Freddie picked the stand up and tossed it at the group.

"Mother," Allen peeped as the cart landed on top of them all. "I hate my life!" Hasegawa screamed as he rushed off. Freddie was going to follow, but stopped when a beam of light hit him in the back.

He turned to see Sunny, her hands bright balls, as Shiro growled. "Come on, puppy. Play dead." She continued shooting her light blasts at him. Although they stung him, he ignored the pain as he kicked Sunny in the stomach, knocking her down.

He was about to slice her open when Shiro bit him in the arm. Freddie howled in pain before grabbing Shiro by the neck and tossing her into Eddy, who was getting up, knocking him down again.

Freddie grabbed Sunny by the hair and almost bit into her neck when there was a sharp cry. The CPIS, Sunny and Shiro, and any bystanders left saw Chad biting into the open wound Shiro had made on Freddie.

In pain, Freddie dropped Sunny as Shiro went to tend to her. That's when both wolves started to change. No more did they have the sharp claws and fangs, the extra hair, or the feral eyes. They went back to being normal Freddie and Chad again.

"Ugh, my head," Chad groaned as he rubbed his head. Freddie clutched his wound as Shiro came up to him and said, "You better see the nurse. She's down there." Freddie nodded silently a she rushed off from the scene as quickly as possible.

"Chad!" Ichigo said in alarm as he and his friends went to their pal and asked, "Are you back to normal?"

"I dunno; my stomach feels like I ate raw bacon and I feel sore, like I've been bunched up for hours," Chad answered. "Man, I'm glad that's over."

"CPIS!!" Daffy squawked as he waddled up to the group. "What is this catastrophe!? Where's Freddie!?"

"He went to the nurse's center down the streets. He's back to normal now," Hal shrugged casually as a few people came back. The damage wasn't that bad; some shops and rides remained intact.

"Well, at least you did the job. I'll contact Freddie's friends and tell them he's normal again." Daffy said with a smile, "Well, ToonCity, and myself, thanks you for all your hard work and-"

"Whatever; just pay us so we can have fun at the festival," Hal deadpanned as the team cheered. They get to spend the rest of the night at the festival!

Daffy grumbled as he handed Hal a check with a nice amount of money written on it. "Thank you, my good duck," Hal smirked a she pocketed the check.

"Yeah, whatever. Now, behave and have-AHH!" Daffy shouted as the mayor got trampled by the over-excited teammates as they ran towards the festival activities. When they departed, Daffy was a pancake on the ground. "Just peachy," he griped.

Sunny and Chad walked towards the crowd as Sunny said, "Chad, thanks for saving me. You were brave."

Chad shrugged a bit nervously. "No problem." "Sunny, we should probably leave. Salena might be getting worried," Shiro told her human.

"Aw! You just got here!" Kira said as Stitch stuffed his face with cotton candy. "We just met you, too," Hobbes said with chibi-like eyes, making Feral give him a glare. Sunny smiled and chuckled a bit, "Don't worry; I'll see you all again sometime."

"Hey!" The CPIS, Sunny, and Shiro turned to see Freddie with Hayashida, Kamiyama, and a brown gorilla, all riding a motorbike version of Mechazawa as the delinquents rode through the festival, careful not to hit anyone. "I want a motorcycle like that!" Hal whined.

"Thanks for everything!" Hayashida, Kamiyama, and Mechazawa called as the gorilla and Freddie waved.

"Why the heck do they have a gorilla?" Wrath asked as the team waved as the customers departed. "And why is Mechazawa a sweet motorbike?" Samara added.

"Beats the heck outta any of us," Edward shrugged as Eddy smiled and said through clenched teeth, "Just smile and wave, everyone. Smile and wave."

* * *

**CPIS:** Mission accomplished!

**Sunny: **And you put some fluff in this story, GW-sama.

**GW: **I am NOT ashamed! Anyways, the next mission will be a bit darker with the returning of a few OCs of mine…and the villain will have a new make-over!

**???: **Make-over!? What the _beep _are you going to do to me, wolf!?

**GW: **Can't say anything, my scary friend! Anyways, read, review, and suggest. And look for the 4 Pete update on 'NS: Dawn' soon.


	8. Mission III, Part One

**GW: **Hello! Just to let you know, this story will be a bit darker than the previous ones. You have been warned. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mission III, Part 1**

**When a Psycho Strikes, Make Sure to Guard Your Weaknesses**

It's been a few days since the Festival, and the team was just lounging about. Right now, everyone except a few members were watching 'Wolf Creek' and were at the part where the villain, Mick Taylor, is torturing one of the girls, Kristy.

"Ugh, people like that disgust me!" Kagami spat at the TV as Hero, Orihime, Uryu, and Double D; who were the only ones not watching the movie; walked in as DD asked, "Then why are you watching it?"

"To show are new recruits what some of the scum we face are like," Hal replied. "You see, Calvin, Kira, tigers, Wrath, and Samara; the world can be a dark place where people who like to torture and be sadistic cretins roam. Always be alert and never let your weaknesses down for a minute."

"Right," the recruits agreed. "I hate scary movies," Orihime said as she shivered. "Hmm, I'm not a fan of them myself," Uryu shrugged.

"Speaking of which, should we let young children watch this?" Rukia said warily as Mick did a disgusting gesture to Kristy (**if you've seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about**).

Before anyone could say anything on the subject of allowing children to watch those kind of movies, the phone in the office rang as Tsukasa jumped up and ran to it. "I'll get it!"

When the movie got to the part where Kristy and her friend Liz escape, Orihime and Hero grabbed Uryu and DD's arms respectively as both boys looked at the girls with embarrassed faces.

"Oh my…" Double D gulped as the viewers were on the edge of their seats to what was going to happen next…

Suddenly, the TV turned off as all the CPIS members face-planted on the floor. They got up and looked annoyed at the culprit, Tsukasa, who was pale-faced and holding the phone.

"What the heck, Tsukasa!?" Ayaka snapped in annoyance. Chisame added, "You ruined a good movie! What's your-" She stopped when she saw the horrified look on Tsukasa's face.

"Sis?" Kagami asked her sister, worried as everyone looked at the girl. Tsukasa said seriously, "Hal, Colonel Mustang's on the phone. He says it's very important."

Hal looked extra serious as he took the phone. "Colonel Mustang?" Calvin asked as all the members, especially Edward, Alphonse, Iris, Winry, and Bunnie, went grim. "Who's he?"

"Mustang is Edward and my boss," Iris said as Hal's face scrunched up with worry. "The only time _he _calls is when there is a very serious and bad case, mostly criminal."

"Has he ever called you before?" Feral asked with worry. Winry nodded and replied, "Only one time, and the case was a triple homicide. Tsukasa, is this case really bad?"

The short purple-haired girl nodded grimly as Hal hung up. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Team, Mustang wants us to meet him at Disney Street; he has a job for us."

The group got up and followed Hal to the van, remembering to put the seatbelts on first. "Hal, he needs all of us?" Hero asked. Her brother nodded as he started the van.

"What's the case?" Allen asked.

"We have a mass murderer on our hands." With that, the team sped off.

* * *

The CPIS hopped out of the van, looking a bit pale from the drive. The whole scene was chaotic. Cops and an ambulance were there, but surprisingly there were no civilians or press.

As the team went toward the yellow tape, they spotted a man and a woman. The man had black hair and wore a blue military uniform, white gloves, and black boots. The woman had blond hair, brown eyes, and wearing an outfit similar to the man's with guns holstered at her side. She was comforting a man and a woman, who were sobbing.

"Hey, Mustang," Hal greeted as the man, Colonel Roy Mustang, and his lieutenant Riza Hawkeye turned to the CPIS. "Do you only call us when it's a serious case?"

Roy smirked. "Sorry, Hanson; looks like I have no choice. Hello again, Fullmetal, Alphonse, and Braveheart."

"When will I get paid?" Iris grumbled as Ed glared at his superior officer and Al bowed politely.

"Hopefully when you solve this case." Roy frowned as he directed the team to a gurney where a body was covered up. "Someone is murdering people, all of them young women. This is the most recent of the victims."

He lifted the sheet to show a teenaged girl. Actually, none of the team could tell it was human; it looked horribly burned and tortured. The two adults turned away in horror as the team realized these two where the girl's parents.

"This used to be Renge Houshakuji. She and her family were vacationing in the city when she disappeared last night. We found her this morning. She's the fifth death this week," Roy explained a she lowered the sheet again. Some of the team grew queasy. "We've been trying to keep this case under wraps to the media so the city doesn't panic."

"We can see that," Setsuna deadpanned as she looked around to see only officials. "Trying to cover it up until we have this case closed. Good move."

"We trust your team can figure this out before it spins out of control, Hanson," Roy told the boy.

"Do you have any leads?" Konoka asked curiously. Riza nodded as she escorted the parents to a car. She replied, "We believe its Barry the Chopper. Some say they've seen him prowling about."

"But Barry just chops people up. He doesn't burn them," Edward pointed out. Roy shrugged, "He's the best we've got. We believe he's hiding out at an abandoned warehouse near the outskirts of town."

The team nodded as Lilo saluted with Stitch, "Don't worry, Colonel. We'll have this case solved soon."

Roy nodded as he and Riza got in the car and drove off. The ambulance took the body away as the officials left the scene.

"Let's regroup and plan back at base," Hal ordered as the team got in the van. Uryu noticed Orihime's upset face. They were all upset, but Orihime looked ready to sob. "Inoue, are you alright?"

Orihime looked at her friend and nodded, with a weak smile on her face. "Yes. I just…can't understand why people do this."

Uryu took her hand as he said softly, "Not all people do this. Don't worry; we'll stop this Barry guy." Orihime smiled at Uryu, feeling happier, as they got in the van and drove off.

What they didn't see was a figure hidden by shadows peer at them. "This should be interesting." He then trailed after them.

* * *

The group had arrived at the warehouse. The team had chosen a group to scout Barry out. Hal, the recruits, the Elric's, Orihime, Uryu, Ichigo, and Rukia were determined and a bit nervous as they were envious about the rest that stayed behind at home base.

"Well…let's go in," Samara said with a deep breath as the group walked in. The warehouse was dark and literally filled with boxes of unused things.

"Oh, man. Why do all our fights happen in creepy places?" Calvin gulped as Kira smirked at him, "Are you scared?"

Calvin said indignantly, "No! I was thinking a scaredy-girl like you would be sobbing right now!"

"Guys, shut up!" Hobbes, Feral, Wrath, and Sam hissed as the team kept wandering about, not noticing that they were being watched…

"You ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Ichigo whispered to Rukia, who shushed him. Unknown to them both two glowing eyes appeared from the darkness.

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks, sensing someone was behind her. She spun around quickly behind her and pulled out her zanpaku-to to block a cleaver from chopping into her forehead. She slashed her attacker away as the team turned around to see a suit of armor like Alphonse with a brown toga around his waist and glowing eyes with two cleavers in his hands.

"Barry," Edward grimaced as Barry shouted at the team, "So you've come looking for trouble, eh? Well I ain't got time for trespassers, I have more work to do!"

"What, murdering other innocent girls!?" Wrath shouted in anger. Barry shook his head and said hastily, "What do you mean!? I haven't killed anyone yet!"

The team was stumped as Al asked, "Uh, aren't you torturing and murdering the girls around here?"

Barry shook his head and snarled angrily, "No way! I just recently escaped from prison, but before I could kill anyone, some punk starts going around doing the dirty work and I get the blame. I've been in hiding, but everyone still thinks it's me!"

"How do we know you check out!?" Ichigo shouted, but Orihime asked Barry seriously, "Wait; he may be telling the truth. Barry, do you usually burn victims?"

Barry responded, "How the hell am I supposed to fry someone when I clearly don't have the materials, sweetie!? Besides, I'm a butcher; I chop people up! There's no fun in burning anyone!"

Hal, clearly seeing Barry isn't the culprit, asked in frustration, "Then who the hell is the killer!?"

"That would be me and not tin can over there," a cold voice said in amusement. Suddenly, Barry was set ablaze as he burnt to a crisp. He could scream for only a few minutes as his blood seal was burned off.  
As his metal, burned body fell to the ground with a clunk, the team looked at the former transmuted soul and could only mutter three words:

"What…the…heck?"

Suddenly, a ring of fire surrounded them as a young male jumped into the fire ring and glared at them evilly with a sadistic grin. He had filthy and grimy black hair wrapped in a short pony, hard violet eyes, and wore a dirty brown coat over a black collared shirt that has seen its life, torn dark pants, and boots. He was carrying a jagged saber in his hand and the left sleeve of his jacket was torn to reveal a tattoo just like Wrath's…

"Sadism," Wrath hissed in anger, fear and shock evident in his eyes. "Wrath, this is a-?" Samara trailed off as Wrath confirmed her statement with a nod. This was one of Wrath's former co-hort, Sadism.

"Hello, traitor. We were talking about you the other day," Sadism said in a cheery way. "We even had a plan to get rid of you, but that fell apart. We're still planning to get rid of you, among other things."

"Why the heck are you here!? Are the others here as well?" Wrath snarled, but was left unanswered as he was knocked out of the ring of fire and into a box of crates via flame blast, unconscious.

"Wrath!" Sam yelled in panic. Sadism chuckled as he observed the rest of the teammates, "Let's see who else we have besides the traitor: a freckled-face punk, three brats, two kitties, a pipsqueak, a trashcan, an orange haired rebel, and a glasses-wearing geek."

He then gazed at Rukia and Inoue and said with a slightly perverted smirk, "Well, at least two out of this Peanut Gallery aren't bad…" He gazed at Inoue intensely, making her fidget. Uryu stood protectively. Sadism laughed as he said, "Enough talk; let's play!"

Soon, Sadism was swinging his blade as he traveled around with great speed to the heroes. Hal tried to land several blasts on him with his Keyblade, but Sadism had quicker reflexes as he managed to roundhouse kick Hal down before picking the leader up and tossing him out of the ring and into a nearby wall headfirst.

Calvin, with his Keyblade, Kira, with her fans, and Hobbes and Feral with their claws and teeth tried to attack with Samara waiting to give Sadism her Eye.

Unfortunately for the recruits, Sadism slashed the saber too close to Calvin, Kira, and Samara's faces, making them hesitant to attack. This gave the Homunculus enough time to grab them and toss them out of the ring like rag dolls. Calvin tried entering back in, but the flames were too bright. "Crap! What's he trying to accomplish by tossing us all out and not letting us back in?!" The girls shrugged.

Hobbes and Feral continued slashing, but Sadism just badly toasted the tigers with a burn. The cats were alive, but their fur was singed or burned off as Feral coughed a dust cloud as Hobbes deadpanned, "Ouch," before they collapsed. Sadism shrugged as he opened his ring up again and tossed the tigers out before closing the hole again.

"You bastard! You're the one hurting all those girls!" Edward shouted angrily as he transmuted his automail arm into a blade and swung at Sadism, managing to get a cut on the arm.

Sadism merely smirked evilly as the wound cleared up. "I thought you were experienced with us, Fullmetal Chibi; we can't be hurt too easily." Sadism then slashed Ed's chest with the blade, making Ed clutch his chest in pain.

"Brother!" Al cried as he saw his brother fall on a knee with Sadism ready to bring down his blade. The transmuted soul knocked Sadism down, grabbed his brother, and dashed out of the ring as soon as possible.

After getting up off the ground, Sadism shrugged, "Hmmph. Whatever, I didn't want those two anyway." He turned to the four remaining teammates. "Hello…or is this good-bye?"

Ichigo, with his zanpaku-to out, charged at Sadism as the two clashed swords. "You know, you're a real evil guy!"

"Really? Just for that, I'll take that cute raven-haired girl along with her friend after I'm through with you and geek boy," Sadism hissed.

"WHAT!? What are you-?!" Ichigo asked, outraged. "Oh, I'll just do this to them, and a little of that, and I'm definitely going to do _that_!" Sadism smirked playfully.

Ichigo looked ready to rip someone's head off as he growled, "You're sick!" After trying to charge him once more, Sadism heaved Ichigo by the collar of his shirt and flung the teen out the ring, leaving the boy's arm a bit burned.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried in alarm as she froze Sadism in place, giving her enough time to run out of the ring and to her friend. "Ichigo, are you alright?" she asked him.

He smiled at her as he clutched his arm. "Yeah, that idiot wouldn't give up." Remembering what Sadism said to him about Rukia, he said to her in relief, "I'm just glad he didn't hurt you." Rukia smiled softly at that as her teammates joined them.

Meanwhile, Sadism broke out of his ice prison as he snarled angrily at losing a potential prey, "Damn that bitch! Oh, I'll deal with her later." He eyed Orihime and finished, "Right now, I have another sight in mind."

Uryu had his Quincy arrows out as he said threatingly, "Don't you dare hurt Inoue-san." With that, the Quincy shot his arrows at the Minor Sin. But, as Sadism dodged the arrows or shook them off when they splintered him, he stabbed Uryu right in the arm as he slashed the blade, cutting across the teen's chest. Uryu screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground, blood pouring onto his white uniform.

"Uryu!" Orihime shouted as she dropped to her friend's level and began healing him. But as she began the process, Sadism quickly and forcefully grabbed her and hit a pressure point on her neck, knocking the teen girl out. "I learned that from Pride. Well, I could incinerate you and your pals, geek; but that wouldn't be nice. So I'll take this lady off your hands and take her in my care. See ya,' and look for Miss Inoue in the next alley."

Cackling manically, he ran from the warehouse in a blink of an eye as the ring of fire dwindled and vanished.

The team, as Al held a wounded Ed and Samara supported her adopted brother, ran to Uryu, Hal asked, "Uryu! Speak to me! Are you still with us?"

Uryu replied in an upset manner, "She's gone! That freak took her, and I couldn't help her." Uryu clenched his teeth in pain and frustration as Ichigo and Rukia helped their buddy up.

"Let's get back so we can plan our next move," Hal said wearily as the team trotted off, injured, disappointed, and Orihime-less.

* * *

Lenalee, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Lilo were patching up their friends as the team grimaced from the situation.

"So, the real killer was one of Wrath's old allies named Sadism, who kicked your guys' butts and kidnapped Orihime as one of his new victims?" Makie asked.

"Well, that's just great, you guys," Kanda said sarcastically. "You guys did a hell of a job!"

"Kanda, there's no need to get upset," Setsuna told the exorcist gently. Kanda sighed as he settled down. "But what do we do?" Nodoka asked, upset. "Orihime's our friend and she's in trouble!"

"Well, she's doomed," Yue said, drinking a soda. "That's not being very optimistic, Yue-san," Makie said with a sweat-drop.

"Do we have any leads?" Sayo asked. Stitch shook his head, "Naga. Sadism left a pretty clean track by setting Barry up. He takes his 'friends' somewhere else and then dumps them in random locations."

"I feel so helpless! Our friend's in trouble, and we don't even know where to look!" Hero shouted in an upset way, startling a few people. Hal placed a hand on his sister's shoulder as Double D said to her softly, "We won't get anywhere by yelling, Hero."

"Yeah; we need a plan!" Chamo said in determination as Kaede, Kazumi, Fei Ku, Konoka, Konata, and Lilo agreed, "Yeah!"

Uryu, with bandages on his wound, looked downright depressed as Kira thought to herself in worry, 'Poor guy. I think he's got feelings for Inoue.'

"What we need at this moment is a miracle," Eddy groaned.

Just after he said that, the doors of building crashed open as a boy stormed right to the startled group. He had slitted dark blue eyes, messy and fine dirty blond hair, and wore an outfit that strangely looked like Edward's outfit only the red coat was now a jacket.

"It is Van Helsing-Elric, Edward Elric's twin brother; who has come to help us!" Ed shouted happily as Winry sighed in frustration, "No, Ed; I don't think that's him."

Ignoring Ed's comment, the boy shouted, "Is this CPIS!?" When the team muttered meekly, the boy said gruffly, "Good. Where's Hal Hanson!?"

"I'm here-Whoa!" The 12-year old was lifted up by his shirt as the boy said to him, "I need your help!"

"Well, we have our own crisis here, so you'll have to comeback later," Chad the boy quietly.

"You don't understand!" the boy said, dropping Hal to the ground. "I need your help! I'm sister Sadie's been kidnapped by this creep Homunculus named Sadism, and he's gonna-!"

"**SADISM!?**" The practically jumped out of his skin as the team came closer to him looking at him with wide eyes. "Sadism has her, too!?"

"I guess I know what your crisis is," the boy grumbled as the CPIS backed off a bit. "Yeah, Sadism has her and probably your friend, too. I know where they are, but I'm afraid I have no back-up to help me out, and Sadism is no slouch in fighting. So, when I talked to Mustang about it, he said to come here and ask for your help. Please, we're both in the same boat; we can team up to save those we love."

Hal pondered this as Kagami asked, "What's your name, kid?"

The boy answered, "Marcus Hawthorne, the Wind-Spirit Alchemist. Nice to meet you."

Hal smirked. "Everyone, let's get started on the plans to save Miss Hawthorne and Orihime."

* * *

**GW:** Well, looks like the team is going to save Inoue and Sadie while stopping the evil Sadism.

**Sadism: **I am so badass!

**Marcus: **No one cares; anyway, read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	9. Mission III, Part Two

**GW: **Here it is (along with the other chapter of 'Nolita Starmancer: Dawn'). The conclusion to Mission III with an epic battle between good and evil. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mission III, Part Two**

**When a Psycho Strikes, Make Sure to Guard Your Weaknesses**

Meanwhile, with Orihime, her eyes had fluttered openly as she moaned a bit softly. What happened? All she could remember was trying to help Uryu heal when the Homunculus knocked her out.

"I'm glad you're awake," a female voice said in relief. "I was afraid you might've been dead." Orihime finally looked to see where she was and who was with her.

She seemed to be tied to a chair in an underground torture chamber. Various weapons and tools lined the walls as dried blood littered the ground. The air was heavy with death.

Opposite Orihime was a girl in the same position as her. She was short with large sky blue eyes, long and wavy chestnut brown hair that was in a ponytail, freckles, and was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt under a hot pink top, dark blue jeans, white and pink sneakers, and silver earrings. Also it seemed her right arm was missing. The girl was also a bit bruised on the face as if she had been in a fight.

"Wherever I am now, it might be better if I was dead," Orihime joked in a flat tone. "Where is this place?"

The girl replied, "Well, we are currently in the lair of Sadism, a dangerous Homunculus. He's been killing girls around town by bringing them here, then dumping them somewhere else. It's apparent we're his new toys. I'm Sadie, by the way."

"Orihime," the orange-haired girl chirped, considering the circumstances. "How long have I been here?"

"Almost an hour," a snide voice replied before Sadie could. The girls turned to see Sadism entering the chamber, holding an automail arm. This must've been Sadie's missing arm. "I thought you wouldn't wake up. So, do you like the place? Those stupid comrades of mine said I couldn't use my room as a torture chamber anymore, so I discovered this place, the old Sonozaki underground torture chamber. I'm not complaining in the least."

"You…you're a fruit loop," Sadie hissed. Sadism sighed in exasperation, "That's what that stubborn little brother of yours said as well. Little alchemist, you talk big for someone without her weapon." He swung the piece of metal in the air, making Sadie growl. "I heard that. The little kitty's got claws."

"**WHAT!!?** I'm 15 years old; don't treat me like a child!!" Sadie shouted, making Orihime sweat-drop. 'She's a bit like Edward,' the teen noted.

"Now, now; your face becomes ugly when you scream like that," Sadism scolded playfully as he dropped the arm at Sadie's feet before going to his wall of weapons. Orihime suddenly noticed a nail sticking out haphazardly on her chair. She managed to wrench it out of its confinement as she began to saw through the rope with the nail's sharp edge.

"Hmm, this looks fun to use." Sadism lifted a rusty yet still sharp machete. "Maybe I could use the pliers, too…"

Inoue, fed up with Sadism and frustrated that her escape process was going slowly, shouted, "Hey, don't get cocky! You'll get caught eventually and, Homunculus or not, you'll get yours!"

Sadism whirled around to face Inoue, his pupils dilated and holding his jagged blade, and said in threatening voice, "Really? You actually think someone will save you in time?"

He began walking towards Orihime as she gulped, "Stay back!" while hastening her sawing of the rope. When the villain stood directly in front of her, he asked her in a dangerous, quiet voice, "Do you really want to know why I kill?"

"Not particularly." Orihime's eyes shot open as Sadism stabbed her arm, almost making the girl drop the nail in the process. "Orihime!" Sadie screamed in panic.

Orihime closed her eyes, working faster to undo the rope, which made the ropes less tighter. Sadism leaned in close and whispered with a cruel smirk, "It's because it's who I am. The feeling of taking a life makes me feel stronger, like I have meaning in my life. And making each kill sadistic than the last just makes my day! Heck, you know what? I bet anyone could kill if driven."

"No…" Orihime said meekly. Almost there with the rope… "Leave her alone!" Sadie shouted back.

"Oh, it's true, little girl. Me, I kill because it's who I am; but anyone, even the nicest person on the earth could kill if they really wanted to. It's like riding a bike, only with more fulfillment."

"You're wrong…not all people are like you," Orihime said in determination. Suddenly, the rope broke as Orihime stood up and gave Sadism a good sock to the face, making him drop his blade in the process. "I'll _never _believe you!!"

Inoue grabbed the blade and ran to Sadie, freeing the girl from her restraints as well. Sadie grabbed her automail arm as Orihime, still holding the blade, and she ran off into the catacombs of the chamber.

Sadism, getting up as he grabbed a machete, shouted in joy, "Man, did I grab some fiery ones today!"

* * *

The girls were beginning to pant as they maneuvered through the chamber. Deeper and deeper, the girls were beginning to get nervous.

"Why didn't we go out the front door when we had a chance!?" Sadie yelled. Orihime darted into a left corridor, with Sadie following. "Trust me, Sadie; we would've been caught. At least if we stall a bit, my teammates will come and get us soon."

Suddenly, the girls barely missed a blast of fire that came right in front of them. When the blast faded, Sadism slashed his machete at them, forcing the girls to run back.

"I'll get you! You can't hide on my home turf!" Sadism cackled wickedly as the girls ran the opposite way.

"Now you take my advice to run out the front door!" Sadie retorted as she grabbed her arm and thrust it into her joint. As the nerves connected, she stopped and shouted in pain, falling to her knees.

"Sadie, come on!" Orihime urged her new ally as she tried to help the in-pain girl to get up. Finally managing to get Sadie up, the girls turned to continue their escape when someone back-flipped in front of them. Sadism tried to cut both girls with a machete and a butcher knife in his other hand as Orihime used the jagged blade to block while Sadie used her weak but still useful automail arm.

Sadism then bicycle-kicked the girls in the stomach as they fell to the ground in pain. Orihime could see the exit only a few feet away as Sadism hovered over the duo.

"Hmm, you two have proved to be an interesting catch," Sadism sneered as he dropped both machete and butcher knife as he wrenched the jagged saber from Orihime's hand. "But now, I'm finished with you. I'll tell your loved ones where your bodies are."

The saber was about to be brought down...when Sadism was pierced by an arrow. The shock made him fall as Orihime and Sadie looked in relief at Hero, Rukia, Uryu, Allen, Setsuna, Kaede, and Marcus running towards them.

"You guys!" Orihime said happily as Sadie sighed in relief, "Marcus, you came."

"Of course, silly," Marcus smiled at his sister as Sadism got up, glaring at the arrivals. Hero ordered Setsuna and Kaede in a serious tone, "Girls, get Inoue and Sadie out of here now."

"Yes, Hero," both girls nodded as Setsuna scooped Inoue up while Kaede grabbed Sadie. Setsuna suddenly sprouted white wings and both girls darted out with their rescued as fast as possible. Sadism was about to give them chase, but Hero blocked the way. "Not so fast," Hero said, a deadly glint in her eyes unlike anyone's ever seen before. "I'll make you pay for the suffering you have wrought on us."

"Hmmph, so you've come to fight?" Sadism smirked as the heroes got ready. "I hope you're ready."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to beat you to a bloody pulp this time." Marcus glared at the Homunculus.

"Let's start!" Sadism snarled as the heroes shouted, "Let's finish!"

Sadism and Allen went head to head as Allen countered Sadism with his Anti-Akuma arm, jumping back to avoid the saber as Sadism prepared to fire blast the exorcist.

Suddenly, his arm froze up into an icicle. Sadism snarled as Rukia glared at him while swinging her zanpaku-to at him. Sadism broke the ice as he faked a punch at Rukia before surprising her with a harsh slap to the face. Rukia fell to the ground as Sadism hissed at her, "You…I haven't forgotten about."

Soon, Allen was trying to claw Sadism with his Anti-Akuma arm while Uryu continued piercing his arrows at him. Unfortunately, these attacks have no affect on Sadism as he grabs Allen's arm and flung the white-haired teen into Uryu, knocking both boys down.

"Finally, you idiots just don't know when to-Argh!" Sadism felt his back open into a bloody wound as Hero sidestepped him and went in front of her friends.

"You deserved that for killing innocent lives," Hero said quietly. She then used the hilt of her Keyblade to bash Sadism's face in. "And _that _was for hurting my little brother."

Sadism merely chuckled the pain off as he said darkly, "Pretty noble for some girl. Why don't you run along before you get burned?"

Hero snapped, "Sorry, but I can't chat for long." She held her Keyblade horizontal as she called out, "Fuhen no kokoro, mayonaka no shoku," before the surrounding went pitch black.

"What the-!?" Sadism shouted as he tried to find any light source at all. Suddenly, the lights turned back on as all of the heroes but Marcus were gone. "That was a pretty dirty trick. Oh, looks like my plans went to hell. Guess I better make an exit."

Marcus clapped his hands as he transmuted a whirlwind, pushing Sadism back. "Not so fast, Sadism. We still have a battle to finish."

Sadism sneered before his fists lit on fire and he tried to knock Marcus down. Marcus was actually keeping good pace as he sweep-kicked Sadism down, who roll-barreled out of Marcus' oncoming punch.

"You will never quit, will you Wind-Spirit?" Sadism shouted as the two competed in a punching/kicking match. "Ever since you met me, you've wanted to see me die!"

"Because, when I became an alchemist along with my sister, we swore to destroy scum like you!" Marcus retorted back, connecting a fist to Sadism's face. The Homunculus barely flinched as he said with a smirk, "Heh. So is this what it's come to, eh, Hawthorne? Will we be like Freakshow and The Dark Eagle, Harry and Voldemort, InuYasha and Naraku, forever locked in battle until one of us falls?!"

Marcus paused before shrugging as he said rather mildly, "Yeah, or you can just give up and crawl back to hell where you belong."

"Not a chance!" Sadism roared as he kicked the alchemist extremely hard in the stomach before kicking the boy's head and knocking him down.

"It seems I should make an exit," Sadism said as he panted a bit after hearing sirens out front. "Hope you and the CPIS run into me soon, Wind-Spirit." With that, Sadism took off deep in the chambers' catacombs at an alarming speed.

"Marcus!" The boy turned to see Sadie run for him. The members of the CPIS, along with the police, Mustang, and Hawkeye, entered the chamber and started to scout for Sadism, but it was no use: he was long gone.

"Are you alright?" Sadie asked her younger brother in concern as Hal is heard saying in frustration, "Crap! Why do all the badass and dangerous villains get away!?"

Marcus smiled at her reassuringly. "Yeah, I think I'll live."

* * *

Outside was chaos. Cops and officials kept civilians and media away, trying to keep this mess under wraps. Sadie and Marcus were seen talking with the CPIS and Mustang.

"Sorry he got away, Mustang," Edward sighed at the colonel. "We should've tried harder to stop him."

"It's my fault, Fullmetal," Mustang said solemnly. "I mislead you to a false conclusion and this mess happened. But if you're willing to take the blame, I'll right it up on your record."

"Lazy bastard," Ed grumbled as people chuckled. Roy and Riza saluted the group, who returned the signal, as the military drove off.

"Well, Hawthorne's; I must say you two were incredibly brave today," Hal commented to the siblings.

Just then, Marcus shook his head and said in a kind tone, "Thanks but no thanks, Hal. Sadie and I work for Mustang and ourselves. We're not exactly ready to join your organization yet."

Sadie then added with a smile, "But anytime we need you or vice versa, we'll help no matter what. Consider us allies to your work."

Hal nodded. "Understood. Take care now, and watch out for any psychos." The two siblings smirked as they walked off.

"Well, gang; we got some money from the Colonel," Konata said with a lazy smile. "What do you want to do now?"

"Karaoke and sushi!" Negi's students cheered as Anju added, "I could go for something good to eat right about now." As the CPIS headed for the van, Uryu noticed Inoue sitting by herself and looking down. He looked concerned, worried this horrible day might traumatize her for life.

"Inoue," Uryu said softly as he approached her. "We're heading off now."

"I know. I just need to take a breather for a sec," Orihime smiled weakly as Uryu kneeled beside her. "Uryu, don't worry about me."

"Inoue…" Orihime looked at him and smiled softly, "You're a good person and I know you did your best to help me, along with everyone else. I'm glad I'm surrounded by good people like you. Therefore, I'll do everything I can to help you guys and try to become more self-reliant to myself so others won't have to worry about me."

"Orihime…" Uryu said, only this time he had a soft smile on his face. The two smiled at each other in a perfect romantic moment…when the moment was ruined by the van's horn.

Stitch was honking the horn as he laughed madly while Lilo called out to them, "Come on! Stop flirting and get in already!"

This made the two teens blush a bit before the Quincy stood up and helped Inoue up as well before both teens walked to the van.

* * *

**GW: **Whoo! That was a flippin' sweet chapter! Now, Hero's battle move translation was 'Everlasting Heart, Midnight Eclipse.' Everlasting Heart is the name of her Keyblade and is one of three battle moves I'll make for her. Next episode will focus on Bunnie and Iris a bit with an appearance of a dangerous assassin and her chimera flunkies. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time!


	10. Mission IV, Part One

**GW: **Here's the next chapter of "CPIS," where we'll focus on Bunnie Bellstone and Iris Reinheart. Enjoy the first part!

* * *

**Mission IV, Part One**

**Love Can Find Anyone-Even a Monster**

It was a nice summer day in ToonCity as two girls walked out of an automail store, paper bags filled mechanical parts in their hands.

"I don't know how Ed and Iris go through their automail so quickly," Winry sighed to her companion and apprentice Bunnie. It was obvious both girls were making an automail run for their friends and clients, Edward Elric and Iris Reinheart.

"Well, they're always breaking our masterpieces with their jobs," Bunnie shrugged. She began to fume, "For Pete's sakes, I wish they wouldn't treat artwork like crap! Geez, I wish Iris would just take things easy for once."

Winry chuckled a bit before saying, "Iris means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Bunnie shrugged. "Yeah; I helped installed her limbs when she lost them and she supported me after I got back from Ishbal. She's my closest friend, ally, and client." Bunnie then smiled slyly as she teased, "What about you and Edward, huh?"

Winry blushed crimson as she said in a rush, "He's just my friend, client, and partner. I mean, he's like my brother."

Bunnie chuckled. "Sure, Winry." She then sighed, "Sometimes I do wish for a boyfriend, though."

Winry looked at in sympathy. "Well, look at me; I'm happy and I don't have a guy."

"I know; but I keep getting this feeling it's because of-well…" Bunnie motioned to her rabbit ears that were poorly hidden by her bandanna. "At least guys look at you, Winry. You're not a hybrid, or a chimera, or anything."

"Bunnie…someday you'll find someone you can be with," Winry told Bunnie calmly. "Just you wait. He'll fall into your lap one day."

"Well, well, well; what do we have here, Banzai?" a smooth voice hissed. The two mechanics soon found themselves surrounded by three hyenas. The one who spoke was Shenzi.

"Uh, I don't know, Shenzi," the second hyena, Banzai, growled. "What do you think, Ed?"

The last one, Ed, just laughed insanely as Banzai growled hungrily, "Just as I thought; lunch!"

"Um, we don't want any trouble," Bunnie gulped as she and Winry pulled out wrenches. "This is bad," Winry gulped.

Suddenly, Ed yelped as he was grabbed by the tail by someone. The figure was a very large and beefy boy around Bunnie's age. He had thin dark brown hair, tiny black eyes that shined brightly, and wearing a black hoodie over a red shirt, jeans, and boots. The odd thing about him was the pig nose and oddly shaped ears.

The pig-boy swung the dumb hyena around as he used Ed as weapon, knocking down Shenzi and Banzai. The hyenas were so shocked they couldn't fight back as the boy grabbed each hyena by the tail and hurled them to the other side of town.

Both girls were in awe literally. The boy turned to them both and asked in a gruff voice, "You two okay?"

"Y-yeah," Winry stammered when she got her senses back. Bunnie was still in awe.

"Well…um, should I walk you home or are you okay?" the pig-boy said unsurely.

"No, we're fine," Winry was about to say, but Bunnie, with a mad blush on her face, said in a rushed tone, "I'd like you to walk us home!"

The boy shrugged as he held out his hand. "I'm Buta."

"Rebecca Bellstone, or just Bunnie," Bunnie greeted, shaking his hand. Soon, the group was off back to their home. Winry was smirking at Bunnie the whole way, noticing the young mechanic was watching Buta.

"So…are you a chimera?" Buta asked Bunnie. Bunnie paused as Buta added quickly, "I-I don't mean to be rude. It's just…you have interesting features…and…"

"I know; my rabbit ears freak you out," Bunnie sighed. "I'm not a chimera exactly, but I'm close to one."

"Cool." Bunnie looked at Buta, who was smiling at her. "I'm a chimera myself. You can probably guess what I'm merged with."

"Wow…I never thought I would actually meet a chimera," Bunnie said in amazement. Winry gave her a nudge and an 'I-told-you-there-was-someone-in-this-world-for-you' look. Bunnie gave her a 'shut the heck up' look.

'Buta…maybe Winry was right after all…" Bunnie thought shyly as the threesome continued back to the base.

* * *

"**WHAT!!?**" Winry and Bunnie literally had to cover their ears along with everyone else as Edward Elric gave his friends a fit about them being in danger. Buta stood near the door, looking uneasy about whether to leave or go.

"You were attacked on your way home!!?" the tiny alchemist scolded. "I knew you should've taken someone else!"

Winry retorted, "Lay off, Ed! We're not some frail ladies; we can take care of ourselves!"

"Actually…Buta can take care of me-uh, us!" Bunnie chuckled nervously, glancing at Buta, who smiled back sweetly.

This made Iris' eyes narrow. 'I don't trust this guy. Why the heck is he moving in on Bunnie? There's gotta be a reason.'

"Um…Buta?" Bunnie asked nervously. The poor girl looked ready to hyperventilate.

"Yes?" Buta asked. Bunnie sighed deeply and said nervously, "Well, before you go…you're a pretty cool guy and…wouldyougoonanoutingwithme!!?"

Everyone was silent as Stitch said uncertainly, "Uh, Bunnie; not even I could hear you with my super-senses."

"Yeah; speak slowly," Kazumi said as she held a tape recorder to Bunnie. She was immediately knocked down by Asuna. "Give the girl some space!" Asuna scolded.

Bunnie sighed once more. "Buta…will you go on an outing with me?"

Complete, awkward silence. If you've ever been in a situation where this silence occurs, I would suggest you hightail it out of the room as fast as possible. But that's just me. Back to the story at hand.

"…Whoa," the CPIS members gawked except Iris, whose mouth was so far on the ground that she couldn't even utter the words to express this moment.

Buta's eyes were wide open and he couldn't say anything. Bunnie added some more, "It's just…I've never met a chimera and you're the first guy to ever accept my ears and tail and look kinda like me…and Winry said one day a guy would fall into my lap that would be perfect for me! Well, I believe today is that day!!"

"Nice job giving up false hope," Calvin said with an eye-roll at Winry, who chuckled awkwardly.

Buta looked calmer now as he said softly, "You…You're not scared of my looks?" When Bunnie shook her head, Buta went over to her and said with a smile, "Sure. Would tomorrow be good?"

Bunnie smiled as she nodded her head so hard that it might fall off any minute. Buta nodded once before he waved and said, "Bye. See you tomorrow, Bunnie." Then, he was gone.

Bunnie squealed with delight as she hugged Winry. "Thank you so much for your advice, Winry!!! I'm so happy!!" Bunnie shrieked as she let her friend go and rushed to her room.

"I think she broke my lungs," Winry breathed. "I'm happy for Bunnie," Hero smiled.

"Yep. Looks like her luck is here!" Fei smirked along with the rest of the gang. All except Iris, whose eyes had now narrowed.

'I still don't trust that guy. I have to keep an eye out for Bunnie tomorrow.'

* * *

Buta and Bunnie's 'outing' had come. The two were strolling happily down the streets of ToonCity, completely unaware of their surroundings. Or the girl with automail limbs with a bunch of other pre-teen girls spying on them from a nearby bush.

"Aw, for crying out loud, Iris!" Chisame scolded as Iris watched the two freaks go to a café nearby with binoculars. "This is ridiculous!"

"I agree. How the heck you brought us into this, I'll never know," Makie sighed.

"Simple; I said Negi was going to be involved and you blockheads fell for the bait hook, line, and sinker," Iris deadpanned, not moving her position.

"That was a dirty trick!" Yue snapped as Nodoka sighed, "I can't believe I fell for it."

"Iris, are you sure Buta's some creep?" Kaede asked uncertainly. She watched as Buta laughed at something Bunnie said nearby. "I mean, look at him."

"Yeah, Buta's a nice guy," Konoka added. "Maybe you're just scared because he's a chimera and he looks mean."

"Or maybe it's the fact your jealous that someone's with your best friend and you feel she's being taken from you," Sayo suggested, only to he bonked on the head by Iris, though the alchemist's hand went right through her. "It does no good; I'm a ghost," Sayo sighed dismally.

"No! I know something's up!" Iris said stubbornly, remembering to keep her voice down.

"Iris, we're going back," Ayaka sighed as the schoolgirls stood up. "There's nothing to say except your jealous and overprotective and Bunnie's in good hands with this guy."

"See you," Asuna and Setsuna waved as the girls walked off. Iris sneered at them, "Fine, who needs you?"

Throughout the day, Iris spied on her friend and Buta as they shopped and chatted. Soon enough, Buta dropped Bunnie back at the base.

"Thanks again for today," Bunnie said as Iris, sitting in a tree, looked ready to keel over. "I had a lot of fun."

"Can…" Buta looked unsure what to say next, but he said in confidence, "Can we do this again? Tomorrow night, maybe?"

"Sure," Bunnie said happily as she gave Buta a peck on the cheek. "Bye. See you tomorrow." With that, the rabbit girl went inside.

Iris groaned. She couldn't catch Buta doing anything that would make him suspicious of her. 'Maybe I should follow him to where he lives…though I guess I am being weird…but, what do I have to lose?' Iris thought.

So, Iris traced Buta almost across town and finally stopped as he went into an abandoned and run-down club.

Iris panted. She was tuckered out from trailing this guy. "Man, I really must be crazy!"

Iris snuck to a nearby window and peered in. She couldn't believe what she saw or heard next.

Buta was standing in front of three women. The first was a beautiful teenager with ebony eyes that looked like they should belong on a bored cat, long dark chocolate hair, and was wearing a black skimpy dress under a matching cardigan, black tights, leather boots, black fingerless gloves, and 6 bangles with 3 on each arm.

The other two were standing behind the sultry teen girl like they were guarding her. One had pixie-cutted rusty red hair, large fire red eyes and a skinny build while the other had a more fleshy build with stringy blond hair, cream-colored skin, and soft blue eyes.

"Well, Buta; who'd your date go?" the sultry teenager said in a smooth voice. Iris could hear the venom underneath it.

"Excellent. The target told me everything, how she could break into a super-computer if she had to, just pointless chatter," Buta informed. "Plus, she accepted my invite for tomorrow night, so we can proceed with the operation immediately."

'Operation? The target? What the heck is going on?!' Iris thought. Suddenly, her doubts about Buta flooded back to her.

"Good. Who knew that kid was stupider than she looked?" the rusty haired girl chuckled, though it sounded like a choked meow to Iris.

"Now, Neko; be nice to Buta's girlfriend," the cream skinned girl laughed mockingly, which sounded like a soft whinny to Iris. 'Those two are cat and horse chimeras,' Iris gulped in fear. She didn't know about the other one, but assumed she was the leader of this ring.

"She's not my girlfriend, Uma," Buta scolded her. "She's just part of the plan."

The beautiful girl and her associates, Neko the Cat and Uma the Horse, chuckled as the girl got off the couch and walked a bit closer to the window Iris was at. The alchemist slid off darker in the shadows as she heard the girl say, "Tomorrow, that little rabbit will help us break into ToonCity's weapons safe like a skilled burglar and we can rob it. Then, all of ToonCity and its scummy citizens will bow to me, Luna Kisura; The Dark Kitsune of Japan."

"What about Bunnie?" Buta asked with a bit of worry traced in his voice. Luna told him, "Oh, don't worry about her; if she's a good little girl, I'll let her join. If not…I've always wanted to taste rabbit blood."

Iris gasped in silence as she darted off into the night, barely hearing Luna's ice cold laughter behind her.

'Oh God…Bunnie's in trouble!' Iris thought. 'What the hell do I do?!'

* * *

**GW:** Oh, this is bad. Iris knows the cruel Luna is going to use Bunnie's crush on Buta to get her weapons.

**Iris: **Like hell I'll let that trash get Bunnie!

**Luna: **"That trash…?"

**GW: **Anyways, next part will have Iris going to two friend and three assassins to save Bunnie. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time!


End file.
